


A Hero's Work is Never Done

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: hp_goldenage, Complete, Dark Magic, Dark Potions, Death, F/M, Het and Slash, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mystery, Possession, Ritual Sex, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, spiritual possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Second Wizarding War, Severus was certain he was done being a hero, and damned glad of it.  He should have known he'd be proven wrong.  Evil always seems to attempt to take over the world using Severus and his potions, but, this time, it hasn't reckoned on his friends.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Please note the tags.  There are some unsavory things that are implied or happen within this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Badgerlady, who makes me toe the line, even if I don't want to. Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.
> 
> **A/N:** Needing to clear away some writing cobwebs and to help with some writer's block for a fest piece, I decided to take a couple of days and play Bingo. Many thanks to the Potterverse for having a plethora of places where I can get ideas. As you can see, I had quite a few cobwebs to clear away (points up at word count)—and that's just a week's worth whilst writing the fest piece, too. Gadzooks, I was on a tear.
> 
> * * *
> 
> §¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.
> 
> This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.
> 
> §¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

  
**Potions & Panacea**

_Severus Snape, Proprietor_   


The last shop on the last thirty feet of Diagon Alley proper, Potions & Panacea was neither too small nor too large. It was neither too gaudy nor too severe. It was neither odiferous nor cloying—in fact, it smelt rather soothing if one stood on the pavement in front of the opaque window with the name emblazoned upon it. In what looked like gold leaf.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

The bell over the Diagon Alley-side door jingled merrily, a concession to Severus' situation—working alone as he built up his clientele.

A heavy hand knocked on the glass-topped display case.

"Restrain yourself," Severus called out as he wiped his hands and removed his apron. He was rolling his sleeves down as he stepped through the curtain, and didn't look up until his feet automatically stopped at the display case. He barely restrained a gasp as he stared into cold eyes. Only his past experience kept him from activating his defensive spells as he took in the visage of Rufus Scrimgeour. "To what do I owe this visit from a dead man?" he finally forced out from between stiff lips.

The person wearing Scrimgeour's form laughed harshly and smirked. He pushed forward a letter, indicating silently that Severus should open it and read its contents.

Swallowing, and then touching a floorboard nail that set off a combination anti-apparation and shield charm, Severus gingerly picked up the letter, noting the heavy parchment and the blurred embossing on the back flap as he flipped it open, pulling out a plain Muggle-style piece of paper. He glanced up at the imposter with a quizzical look, but seeing nothing but banked darkness in those dead eyes, he opened the missive and read:

>   
>  _Dear Severus,_
> 
> _It has been an awfully long time since we last worked together. As you can see, I still retain the ability to confound the Ministry and its minions by my own nefarious means._
> 
> _Do not be alarmed at the persona I employed for my agent; it is only to get and retain your attention while I reveal your part in the current situation._
> 
> _I am need of several prohibited potions and, as the foremost potions master in Britain, and having an unsavoury past, you will, I know, do your best to fulfil my needs. I am well aware of your propensity for creating wondrous potions for the beastly wizard. It would be a shame if he and his whelp met with an accident, would it not?_
> 
> _My agent will return in three days with a list of these potions, and when I will require them. I urge you to strangle your newfound conscience and keep this endeavour to yourself. Bringing this to the attention of Aurors, Hit Wizards, or nosy young heroes will only cause trouble for you and your confidantes._
> 
> _In Dark Brotherhood,_
> 
> _A Knight of Walpurgis_  
> 

Folding the letter, Severus stuffed it into the envelope and then looked up into Scrimgeour's visage. "I will await your next visit." He tapped the nail again and ended the combination anti-apparation and shield charm.

Scrimgeour's head nodded sharply and his body turned on its heel. The bell over the door did not jingle this time; it fell off its curl of metal and hit the wooden floor with a discordant clang.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Neville Longbottom's Garden Emporium was flourishing, due to both his own abilities and his partner's connections. He could always be found during the day in one of his greenhouses, nurturing the Mandrake plants or conjuring a violin to play sad love songs for the Weeping Willows or something of that nature. Today was no different, but for one thing: Neville was currently fighting off the advances of a client... and not doing too well.

"C'mon, Longbottom," the suitor cooed. "We have so much in common, loving plants as we do." The suitor—Pansy Parkinson—leaned close and rested her bosom against Neville's chest. He kept raising his head so she couldn't kiss his lips, so she nipped along his chin instead between exhortations. "I'll make it good, Neville. I've practiced the Wizarding Kama Sutra," she whispered into his lower cheek.

"Enough is enough, Ms. Parkinson." Neville pushed her away and held her by her shoulders, which he shook as he spoke. "I am _not_ interested in you as anything other than a client. My wife is the only lover I desire. I would recommend you take your business elsewhere if you can't just have a business relationship with me." He pushed her away, a sneer on his lips that would have done Severus Snape proud. "We're not so poor we have to do unsavoury things for money." He turned his back on her, reaching for a pot of chick and hens and searching for the small green egg-like fruits.

Pansy blinked at him, a flush on her cheeks as she reached into her robes and drew out a phial of something pink and sparkling. "We'll see about that, Longbottom," she muttered under her breath. Neville turned to look over his shoulder, his mouth open to demand she leave, when she opened the phial and threw the pink concoction into his face.

A look of horror came over Neville's face. "I know—that's Amortentia!" he croaked out as the potion began to take effect. "No...no..." he stuttered as his body succumbed to the dark magic. "No," he breathed out as Pansy pulled him into a dirty kiss.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~


	2. Dark Doings and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark doings and such, it's enough to make one wonder if they won the war or not.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Harry laughed as Draco swooped down with Teddy in his arms. "Bravo, you two!" He clapped and hooted as Draco guided the two of them around the back garden and into a controlled barrel-roll, which made Teddy gurgle with laughter. "Okay, now, it's almost tea time. Kreacher's certain to have some of those ginger biscuits baked." He smiled as his boyfriend and his godson lazily descended to the grass, both of them blond for the time being, as Teddy clapped his hands and chuckled.

"You know, you make taking care of Teddy look easy, Draco." Harry reached out to take Teddy from Draco as he put away his broom and the Muggle balls Harry had been throwing up in the air for Draco and Teddy to catch. The pair nuzzled each other as Draco flicked his wand with a smile.

"Well, it's all in how much one's boyfriend loves and trusts one," Draco drawled. Then he spoiled the effect with a hearty laugh. "Or how cute one's two-year-old cousin is. Isn't that right, Theodore?" He caught one of Teddy's hands and blew against it, making them all laugh. "Now, where are those ginger biscuits? Theodore and I have worked up fierce appetites."

Harry led him up the back stairs and to the balcony they'd just added the day before. Kreacher already had the table set for two adults and a child, the small place setting Draco's from when he was a child. "Madam Black Malfoy sent plates for little master," he said before popping away.

"Trust Mother to go through house-elf channels." Draco helped Harry put Teddy into his highchair and then they seated themselves. "She knew I was going to give you a child setting as a house-warming gift." He looked over at Teddy, the boy's face already smeared with ginger biscuit crumbs and a milk moustache. "Tho' I'm glad she did. And she chose the perfect one, too. I always liked the gambolling unicorns and the fluffy dragons, too."

Harry had noticed the fluffy dragons, but had decided discretion was the better part of valour, so he'd kept his mouth shut. But seeing this soft side to Draco, he had to say something. "You make me glad I ran into you that day in Diagon Alley." Teddy gurgled and then yelled, "Yeah!" 

Draco reached across the table and held out his hand. Harry put his in it, and even Teddy tried, but then he got distracted by a biscuit. The two lovebirds held hands as Teddy used his biscuit as a teething aid.

Too bad they didn't notice the person hiding by the garden's back wall, a camera silently snapping away.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

The mastermind sat in the library of a pureblood family, sipping cognac and looking through photographs. There was a Pensieve to the right and a banked fireplace to the left. "All the things one needs to facilitate information," he murmured.

One picture stood out from the rest and the mastermind pulled it closer. It was a Wizarding photograph, and as such, there was motion, if not sound. He watched the two people in the photo fucking madly, fingers trembling with lust as they only moved their robes aside just enough for the man to spear the woman on his penis, and for her to grind herself down onto his hips, her head thrown back in a frantic ecstasy of orgasm seventeen minutes later. The mastermind glared at the pair, angry at himself for letting someone so weak have such a strong hold over his emotions. He flipped the picture over and contemplated the others: Pansy Parkinson mounting Neville Longbottom; Draco Malfoy holding hands with Harry Potter and sharing the care of Theodore Lupin; Blaise Zabini on his knees in front of a Weasley redhead; Daphne Greengrass and Ginevra Weasley being shared between two wizened Wizengamot members; and Severus Snape in the arms of a man with no face.

The last one intrigued the mastermind, as he'd been instrumental in facilitating the other situations, but Snape's lover... The mastermind growled under his breath as he searched the photograph again for clues to the man's identity. No one had asked for Snape's body or skills. Why would anyone willingly clutch him to their breast and kiss him as if he were the only one who could appease a bone-deep ache??

Taking a deep breath, the mastermind turned and summoned the Pensieve. He stirred the memory already inside it with the tip of his wand, a barely spoken spell strengthening it. Then he summoned a house-elf, unbuttoning his trousers so his cock was revealed. The house-elf snapped her fingers and they were shiny with something slick and sparkling. As he bent forward to watch the memory, he felt those long, strong fingers wrap around his member, and he sighed.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Harry received a note at work, on Ministry stationery, that he was to go to an office on the sixth floor at two o'clock and to wait there until three o'clock if no one showed up. He was to report directly to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office at three o'clock, whatever happened. The signature looked real, and official, and several spells and charms showed that it was actual Ministry paper and Kingsley's signature was real, so when two o'clock came, Harry found himself walking along the sixth floor corridor, looking for the Office of Compounded Events. He found it around the last corner he turned and opened the door.

No one was at the receptionist's desk, nor was there anyone inside the inner office. There was a open scroll on the receptionist's desk with a message to "Make yourself comfortable. Someone will be in by 3 p.m." Harry sat down, the chair remarkably welcoming for a piece of Ministry furniture. He didn't smell the gas his sitting released.

He awoke inside the inner office—he thought—of the Office of Compounded Events. He wasn't tied up, nor was he incapacitated in any other manner, though he was missing his wand when he tried to flex it into his hand. He looked to the left when someone chuckled.

"You've slowed down somewhat since the war, Mr. Potter." Narcissa Malfoy sat behind the desk, a dark brown cloak over her robes. "I would have thought you'd be suspicious of such an ambiguous note."

"Kingsley signed it. I figured I'd see what was going since I haven't been on an investigation since Draco and I started dating. I just _knew_ it had to have something to do with Draco, but I didn't figure you into the equation, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry crossed his right leg over his left knee and settled back into the chair.

"Mr. Potter, I regret the subterfuge, but I believe my husband is still alive and planning something awful. Minister Shacklebolt allowed me to approach you only if it was here, and with his involvement." Narcissa wove her fingers together and held her hands before her on the blotter. When Harry just nodded, she continued. "There's no kind way to say this: I think Lucius may have dosed Draco with Amortentia and Imperio'd him into seducing you."

Harry stiffened in his seat and then let his right foot fall to the floor with a thud. He stood up as if he was being jerked up by a puppet master and lurched toward the desk. He leaned on it and thrust his face toward Narcissa. "Are you telling me what I have with Draco is a sham?" he hissed out. "I would know if that were the case. I would know!" he spat out vehemently.

"Please, Mr. Potter, sit down." Narcissa's fingers tightened until the knuckles were white. "You are not the only one affected. I know someone approached Severus Snape by the use of a Polyjuiced minion, one bearing the likeness of the late Rufus Scrimgeour." She bit her bottom lip. "I also found out that Mr. Longbottom is currently estranged from his wife due to infidelity with Pansy Parkinson, which is unlikely enough that he had to be dosed with Amortentia for it to even be a viable scenario. There are several more people, some of whom are quite close to you, that are involved, but I do not have their permission to share their identities. Suffice it to say, all of us have been touched by Dark Magic once more."

Harry began pacing in front of the desk. There were waves of unfocused magic coming off of him, making the portraits and landscapes mutate, the chairs to animate and move out of his way as he paced, and even the desk to grown two wooden hands that clamped down over Narcissa's hands. Shock seemed to keep Narcissa silent as Harry worked through the things she'd just said.

"I don't think I can take you at your word, Mrs. Malfoy. It's just too fantastic." Harry’s voice was low and gravelly as he forced out the words. "I need to verify everything, and I know of only one man who's got the Veritaserum that I'd trust to give me the strictest truth." He noticed the wooden hands holding Narcissa to the desktop and grunted. The unfocussed magic dissipated and the office furniture and paintings were back to normal. "You and I need to meet with Severus Snape."

Narcissa nodded and stood up. "Shall you arrange it, or shall I?"

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~


	3. The Mystery Wrapped in an Enigma

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Severus drank down the foul-tasting sludge of Polyjuice Potion and grimaced as his body contorted and bubbled into its new shape. He looked in the mirror after four minutes had passed, pleased that he looked exactly like the serving boy at the tavern. He transfigured his clothing to match the youth of his new physiognomy and checked the upper hallway for any nosy strays. Seeing no one—and magically finding no one—he slunk out of the room and into the hallway. He readjusted his posture and gait until he was mimicking Michael Abbot's rolling walk, a leftover from the man's time in the Muggle Merchant Marines. He greeted Michael's sister-in-law with a hearty hug and a pinch to her bottom, and shared a brotherly leer with his twin before setting out across the Downs for the draft y old shack just over the line in Wiltshire.

"Make sure an' bring Ma a posy or two, ya bugger!" his brother Matthew called out. "She'll be that tickled to see her sailin' boy."

Severus responded in kind, and with borrowed hands in his pockets, he sauntered away from the Muggle inn. He inwardly thanked Merlin he'd met Michael just a month earlier when he'd been stricken with Dragon Pox, and thus discovered he was a Muggleborn wizard. Well past the age for Hogwarts or Beauxbatons, Michael had found out about Severus while he was staying in St. Mungo's; he'd read the story of Severus' life and his background, and thought the man was the best example of what a wizard should be. So, after being released from St. Mungo's with admonitions of no performing magic in front of his family—whom he couldn't even tell that he was a wizard—and uncertain about how to go about getting a wand, Michael had found someone to write an owl post in which he begged Severus for help and, secure in his new life, Severus had been tutoring him since then.

No one looked at the man whistling as he walked steadily to the east. The sun moved across the sky, cars and bicycle riders passed him with a honk and often a friendly wave. He made good time to the district line and by two o'clock he was outside of Malfoy Manor's boundary. He saw someone waiting at the end of the long gravel drive that led to the front gate. He raised his hand in the ancient gesture of warding off the Evil Eye, and was greeted in kind. The other person stalked forward and a dog came loping out of the brush to run at their side.

They walked in silence until they were in a sheep pasture, the other person shucking a rucksack to pull out two sandwiches wrapped in wax paper and two bottles of cold lemonade. There was a bone for the dog. A blanket was in the bottom of the rucksack and when it was pulled out, Severus found it had the Gryffindor Lion lying down with a Slytherin Snake. He had to choke back a laugh as he sat on the lion's head. 

"Chicken salad or prawn salad?" his host asked. He grabbed the prawn salad sandwich and unwrapped it, the aroma indicating it was freshly made that day. He took his first bite and moaned a bit; it was very flavourful. They chewed, ate, and swapped small talk, sometimes throwing the dog's bone so it could retrieve it and gnaw on it. "Thank you, that was very good."

"You're welcome. I learned how to make that prawn salad just a month ago. My friend Russ taught me." 

The recognition phrase being uttered, Severus relaxed slightly as he gave his response: "I often watched my mate Harry makin' it. He was a real charmer, that boy."

The dog yipped, picked up its bone and dropped it by Severus' hand. When he picked it up, the dog spoke. "Snape, you really are a bastard, aren't you? I wasn't expecting to be a collie." Severus chuckled as the dog huffed and lay down on its stomach, tail languidly wagging. "So, what do you know about the bastard manipulating so many people?"

The other person leaned forward to pet the dog's head. "Please be succinct, Severus. The atrocities are only growing."

"Narcissa, you make a handsome Muggle." Severus wiggled his jaw and spoke in Michael's softer, less structured tones. "I've been rangin' here ta there. Seems there's a storm in the north brewin' an' it's been named Lucy. Doesn't seem right, tho'. I'd call it somethin' knotty, ya know?"

"Theo Nott hasn't been seen for six months," the dog said softly. He rolled over on his back so Severus could scratch his belly.

"He was not known as a genius, nor as a truly dark wizard. But he was considered intelligent enough."

"He barely could get out a Crucio adequate to make someone shiver," Severus agreed drily. "So how is he behind all these loathsome doings?" He rubbed the dog's chest and moved it so it could make eye contact. "Lucius died in Azkaban, didn't he?" he asked it.

"I checked with the guards, using your Veritaserum and Hermione's memory charms, and yeah, he died there. I even exhumed his body and had a Muggle autopsy done using DNA from his hairbrushes; it's him in the cemetery."

"Did anything strange happen before his death?"

"He was broken, but unrepentant. I saw him a week before he was found dead. He wanted nothing but a photo of Draco and a pillow from our room, so I brought those to the island. The warden and the Aurors on duty checked everything before they went to him."

"A pillow? Why did he ask for a pillow now?" Severus tapped his lips, surprised when the fingers didn't taste like potions. "It's been over two years..." His voice faded away.

The dog barked and rolled over to jump to its feet and shake itself. Before it ran off toward something it heard in the bushes, it asked a provoking question: "Why would he be so sentimental?" Then it took off with a flurry of barks.

"He's correct; Lucius was never sentimental. It was too soft, too Muggle-like."

"Sentiment...sentiment..." Severus mumbled. "He only valued power, money, and power. He was always grasping someone's coattails if they had it and wresting it away with sly, underhanded methods if he wanted it badly enough." Severus looked at his partner and asked insistently, "What was the pillow made of, Narcissa? Was it an Elvish creation? Did it feel slippery with strange magic?"

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. "It was old. He said his father had had it as a boy and it had come to him with the old man's passing."

"Did it have the image of a dark woman, pale face, surrounded by wisps of silver, on it? Heavy, thick velvet, green?" Severus asked distractedly. He was mentally rifling the legends he'd heard from his mother before he'd gone to Hogwarts. "Maybe it smelled of must and dry flowers?"

Narcissa held out her metamorphosed hands and traced the pillow's shape in the air as she described the pillow. "It was a foot square, I think. The woman on it was dressed in a flowing black gown—it moved in its own wind—and she had wild, long black hair that moved differently from the dress. I could never see her face clearly, but it was very pale, almost...almost ghostly, I'd say." She turned to look at Severus, eyes very wide as she whispered, "There were silver blobs embroidered on the pillow that _might_ have been ghosts or spirits..."

They looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Banshee!"

The collie burst through the bushes behind them, from the direction of the road. It was muddy and panting, but its tongue was lolling out of its mouth happily. "I have to admit, Snape, this is an alright dog's body. I just ran into some gnomes and they said there's a cottage on the other side of the Malfoy property that's currently inhabited by someone with very nasty magic. Dark hair, youngish male, has the house-elves doing very nasty things." It sat down and then flopped over onto its back to wriggle in gleeful abandon.

"Potter, you need to consult Granger and quickly. Lucius used fairy magic, specifically that of a banshee, to take over Theo Nott's body."

The dog rolled over and actually scowled at Severus' changed face. "There's a prophecy Hermione told me about, from when we were running through the Hall of Prophecy years ago. Something about the Fair Folk being dragged into the light of day by the actions of a Dark Wizard perverting the Light Wizards..." His voice trailed away, and then he barked. "Time to go. We have work to do." The dog was on its feet, wriggling as it refrained from shaking the damp and mud from its fur.

"We'll have to meet again, soon. I'll send word by my partner, as before." Severus gave Narcissa a hand up and helped her pick up the detritus of the picnic. They shook hands, the dog jumping up to ostensibly lick Severus' face. He asked in a whisper, "Can we do anything about Draco?"

As he ruffled the dog's ears, Severus answered in a quiet murmur. "Next time. We need to leave everyone as they are, unsatisfactory as it is."

They parted ways at the road, Severus going back the way he came. After a few steps, he nodded to himself, secure in the knowledge whatever spies were nearby had got the bits of information he'd wanted them to have.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Severus' partner was waiting for him, in the rooms above Potions & Panacea. He'd cooked dinner, a warming charm keeping it ready for whatever time Severus returned home. The fire was lit in the fireplace, the anti-Floo guards in place. The other occupant of Severus' quarters lay dozing on a cushion covered in one of his old teaching robes, purring in her sleep. They both hovered on the verge of sleep when Severus pushed open his door.

"I thought I told you it would be too dangerous to come home," Severus said tiredly. The sting of his words didn't last long as Remus Lupin leapt to his feet, strode across the kitchen, and swept him into his arms.

The kiss was hard, thorough, and not long enough as Remus drew back to look deep into Severus' eyes. "I may be pants at Legilimency, Severus Snape, but even I can see you're putting up a brave front. If you think I'd leave you to stand alone, after all we've gone through...well, it's close enough to the full moon for me piss all over that idiotic idea." He drew Severus into another passionate kiss, a drawn-out affair with muffled groans and wandering hands, until both of them had to break apart to draw breath.

Severus leaned his head onto Remus' shoulder, once again content for a moment. Too soon, his conscience pricked him and he leaned away—but didn't break his lover's welcome embrace. "You are a stubborn Gryffindor, in the best sense of the word. I didn't want to involve you in my troubles once more." He took a deep breath, breathing in Remus' cologne—his own concoction—and feeling more settled than he'd been in two weeks. "I...I am sorry I tried to keep this from you, but you don't deserve to shoulder my dangers—"

Remus shook Severus slightly. "Stubborn Slytherin," he said fondly. "I know you too well, and that owl post about having to take care of old business was awfully thin, my love. You also forget that Harry's gotten over my breakup with Nymphadora, and he's taken a shine to you. You _knew_ , in your heart of hearts, that he'd get some kind of word to me about your shared troubles."

"Well..." Severus pressed a soft kiss to Remus' lips, then stepped back and out of his embrace. "Shall we partake of your efforts while I unburden myself, Remus?" He indicated the Warming-Charmed food on the table. "Sitting down in a chair would be a pleasant change." He seated himself as Remus removed the Warming Charm and the aromas of steak and kidney pie, mashed potatoes, and buttered lima beans filled the kitchen. A dewed pitcher bobbed from the counter to the table when Remus waved his wand at it, and then he sat down as well.

Over dinner, Severus talked. He spoke of a story Lucius Malfoy had shared one evening, just after Severus had become a Death Eater. A tale of his father's dread of dying and his rabid belief in Tom Riddle and his agenda, and how he used ancient Dark Magic to bind the essence of a Dark Fairy to the head of the House of Malfoy.

"Lucius laughed at Abraxas' machinations with all the scorn of a young man for his father's fears," he said as he pushed away his empty plate. "I remember how he brought a case of thirty-year-old Firewhisky to a dark revel when Abraxas died. He toasted Riddle, he raised a glass to Dark Magic, and then he regaled the Death Eaters in attendance with the old man's death throes." Severus pursed his lips and shook his head slowly. "As much as I hated my father, I didn't share his death like that, so callously and so gleefully."

Remus reached across the table and wrapped one large hand around Severus' as it fiddled with his fork. "You've always been a better man than you thought." They shared a look, then Remus cleared his throat. "Ah, did Lucius ever tell you anything about the binding ritual or what Dark Fairy was bound?"

Severus nodded. "A bit, in private. He was drunk the night Narcissa was giving birth. In his cups, he mumbled about how Narcissa's screams resembled a banshee's, and how he heard enough of that when he laid his head down. He said his father had caught a hereditary banshee, but since it wasn't a Malfoy, it was fair game for whatever Abraxas wanted to do to it." He pushed away from the table and began picking up their dishes. As he put them into the sink, turned on the hot water, and began rolling up his sleeves, Severus continued his narrative. "Narcissa told me about her last visit with Lucius, the week before he was found dead in Azkaban. He'd requested a pillow and a picture of Draco. She even described the pillow as Lucius did: a square pillow with a dark woman on it, magical embroidery that resembled bright blobs of light floating around her. With that and the memory of Lucius crowing about binding a Dark Fairy, I realized they'd bound a banshee to the Malfoy head of household, more than likely one that had attached itself to the family centuries ago." He scrubbed a plate, rinsed it, and set on the draining board. "I'm just wondering who Abraxas had to kill to bring the banshee close enough to bind," he murmured.

"Knowing the Malfoy penchant for dark doings, I'm wondering what happened to Abraxas' wife," Remus remarked drily. "Or his father-in-law, if he didn't like the bloke that much."

Severus choked back an unexpected laugh. "Well, thank goodness yours is long gone."

Remus snorted and cleared the rest of the dinner away. "And I'm very lucky you adore your mother-in-law, so we never have to do anything in the Malfoy manner." Their chuckles blended together as they worked.

"Getting back to being serious, if Abraxas used the magic of a banshee and a death, what did Lucius use?"

Severus turned around and leaned back against the kitchen sink, damp arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not certain, but I'm also wondering if the banshee got one over on them and trapped Abraxas in the pillow. If Lucius _did_ purposely invoke the magic, perhaps it's not him that's possessed Theo Nott, but his father..."

Remus stopped suddenly. "From all accounts, old Malfoy was quite a powerful Dark Wizard. I've come across quite a bit of his dastardly handiwork while clearing out houses for Muggle-borns over the past five years. His magical signature is unmistakable. In fact," he licked his lips and stared out the window, into the darkness as he continued in a monotone, "I cleared away some of his booby traps in Harry's home and Neville's shop within the last six months."


	4. Something Wicked This Way Came

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Harry leaned in the bedroom doorway and watched Draco primping in the mirror, tugging his dress robes until they hung _just so_ , tweaking his fringe until it lay _just right_ , and all the things Draco did to highlight his good looks. He looked at the lips he enjoyed kissing, remembering the taste of Draco's mouth as he'd deepened the kiss until they were both gasping for air...and the faint aftertaste of something that was more than likely Amortentia. He shook away the knowledge to a deep, dark place and plastered a loving smile on his face as he stepped into what had become their bedroom.

"Stop trying to perfect perfection, Draco," Harry quipped with a smile.

Draco looked at Harry in the mirror and then turned around, a soft smile on his thin lips. "That's a lovely thing to hear, lover boy. And I can honestly say that you are looking quite perfect yourself." He surveyed Harry from head to toe, a smile verging on a leer on his face. "Yes, I cannot wait to get you out of those togs."

"Well, you'll have to do it after dinner." 

They left the bedroom, walking down the hall to Teddy's room. They peeked in and saw Andromeda just tucking a blanket around Teddy's sleeping form. When she turned around, Harry waved her out.

"Andie, thanks for babysitting tonight." Harry gave her a hug and a buss on the right cheek.

"It's no problem at all, Harry. I'm just sorry Neville and his wife couldn't make it. Teddy loves to rub her tummy." Andie looked fondly at her sleeping grandson. "It's so good to see life after all the death..." Her voice faded away.

Draco leaned forward and kissed his aunt's left cheek. "Aunt Andromeda, Mother said she'd be stopping by for a late tea, around eight o'clock. If you'd rather she didn't, just Firecall and let her know."

Pulling herself together, Andromeda waved away any concerns. "You two go and enjoy your dinner. I'll look forward to seeing Cissa, gladly. Now, scoot, you two!" 

Harry thanked her again and left with Draco. He ignored the searching look Andie gave him as he turned away. He never gave her a kiss on the cheek unless he was going someplace unsafe.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Severus and Remus stood at Kingsley's side, observing the guests as they exited the Ministry Floo opened for that night's dinner. The three of them nodded, grimaced, and politely smiled as necessary.

"I thought Slughorn had retired to the country to raise potions ingredients," Kingsley said just before he sipped his drink.

"I had hoped, but no. He's doing private potions consulting or tutoring or some such these days," Severus replied under his breath.

"I've used a few of his concoctions, when yours aren't available," Remus said quietly. "Not as effective, but then, I've had access to the best Potions master in the U.K." The smile he directed at Severus made Kingsley shuffle to the side and snort into his drink.

"Enough gossip," Severus muttered, valiantly ignoring the faint colour creeping across his cheeks. "We're here to observe Theo Nott and his toadies."

"I'm here to honour the latest batch of Order of Merlin recipients, Severus." Kingsley stepped to the side and kissed the cheek of a blonde woman. "And to enjoy a public meal with my fiancée. You look marvellous, Narcissa."

Both Remus and Severus smiled warmly at the pair, Severus raising her hand to his lips for a barely-there kiss on her knuckles. " _Enchanté,_ " Severus said softly.

"Severus, you've become quite continental in your old age," she teased as her hand tightened ever so slightly over his before he released his grip. "I see some new faces this year." Narcissa tilted her head toward the latest batch of guests, a young face in the midst of well-known pureblood bigots standing out. "Theodore Nott seems to have made himself some powerful friends," she murmured.

Kingsley put her left hand into the crook of his right elbow and bowed slightly to Severus and Remus. "Remember, this is no game, you three," he muttered. Then he raised his voice slightly and bid them thanks for waiting with him. "Come along, my dear, the bell will ring soon, and I'd rather be seated and avoid the rush."

Narcissa simpered—in a restrained manner—and went with him. She nodded in passing as Theo and his entourage began mixing with the other guests.

"Ah, Professors Snape and Lupin," Theo said icily, a sneer twisting his lips as his glance flicked over Remus. "So good of you two to come out in public." He made it sound like a grand gesture, or an irksome job. Then he looked over at the head table, taking notice of the Minister and his guest. "I see Mrs. Malfoy's planning ahead. Good woman, smart, too. Never one to let the grass grow under her feet, that one." His smile was thin and venomous, as he focused on Narcissa. "If I were...if I were older, I'd make a play for that woman. She's quite a good match." 

He looked at Severus and Remus, standing so close together, and made a moue of distaste that vanished as soon as it appeared. "I hope there will an announcement soon? Such glad tidings can do nothing but show how far our world has come." Theo seemed to see something over Remus' shoulder. "Ah, someone I haven't seen in quite a while's just come in. Please excuse me, _gentlemen_." He left them to their own devices, the others who'd come in with him following in his wake.

"That was downright creepy," Remus remarked after a moment.

"I haven't been in the presence of such darkness for years, Remus," Severus whispered. He started when Remus' pinkie wrapped around his. "Thank you." He shuffled closer to Remus, content that the crowd would hide their hands for a few minutes. "We need to release that poor boy from it, and soon. Did you see his eyes? They're almost Malfoy grey. The old man is subsuming his whole being."

The dinner gong sounded and everyone began flowing toward their tables. Remus let Severus step away from his side, then felt the graze of some burning across the back of his hand. "Sev! Protect yourself!" he shouted as the burning flared brighter.

Severus had his wand out and a protective shield over the two of them before the words faded away. The crowd was heaving and scattering, the Aurors—Harry in the lead—rushing toward them.

"Remus, what is it?" Severus demanded. His eyes were scanning everywhere, but he was focused on Remus.

"Silver...someone sliced my hand with a silver dagger, with something on it...dark..." Remus' words were slowing down as he crumpled to his knees at Severus' side.

Once Harry and the other Aurors were ranged around them, Severus dared to drop his shield charm. "Nothing happens to him, Potter!" he growled as he began patting his hidden pockets. "Ah ha!" He found two bezoars, and dropping one back into his pocket, he pried Remus' jaws apart, wincing as his lover moaned piteously. He ruthlessly shoved the bezoar down Remus' throat, rubbing it in contrasting gentleness to make him swallow it. He waited breathlessly, muttering under his breath, "Just a stop-gap...has to work...it has to!"

Harry leaned close, his own protective spells surrounding Severus and Remus. "Snape, Hermione's bringing Poppy. She's got her bag with her. Her _special_ bag." He caught Severus' eye, and nodded. The message had been passed; Poppy never travelled far from her own remedies, especially when she was going to the Ministry. Some lessons from the last war had been hard learned.

"Move aside, Mr. Wood. Yes, yes, Harry, I know, I know." Poppy Pomfrey wove between the Aurors, submitting to a flurry of spells from Harry before she could approach Severus and Remus. "Bezoar?" She barely waited for Severus' grunt before she was kneeling by Remus. "Show me," she demanded as she opened her mediwitch's bag. Severus held out Remus' hand, the wound enflamed and weeping black pus already.

"Silver poisoning, with something extra, eh?" She sprinkled a pink and green powder over the site, watching closely as it bubbled on contact. "Get him to open his eyes, Severus. I need to see his eyes." Poppy reached into her bag once more, pulling out a length of pale wood that seemed to glow.

"Remus, I need you to open your eyes." Severus didn't get a coherent response; Remus groaned and shook his head. So he carefully pried up first one eyelid and then the other for Poppy's diagnosis. The whites were now blue and getting darker.

"Severus, I know you have another bezoar. I'm going to give him a tincture of wolfsbane and moonflower, and I'll need you to chase it with the bezoar." Poppy pulled out a bottle Severus recognized as one of his; he let out a breath as he heard the sound of the original seal breaking when she opened it and poured out a large tablespoon. "Hold his head steady, Severus. This will make him convulse, but it will also kick his healing ability into high gear." She poured the liquid into Remus' half-open mouth and then, with Severus' help, closed it and held on until the convulsions stopped. "Bezoar, now!" It took both of them to open Remus' mouth, his muscles had contracted so tightly, but they finally got it down, Severus' longer finger pushing it into Remus' throat as Poppy coaxed his throat muscles to swallow it down.

Harry stood over them, an obscuring charm keeping the other guests from seeing exactly what was happening. Kingsley had directed everyone who'd listen to take their seats and ignore the goings-on for the moment. Between the two of them, attention was on Kingsley and his extemporaneous speech and not centred on the dark spot at the edge of the dining area.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Theo smirked as the dirty werewolf and his poor excuse of a mate suffered. He'd had no trouble using Imperio on Colin Creevey and, really, who on Earth looks twice at a photographer and his equipment as they weave through a crowd? He nodded at Goyle and at Yaxley's namesake, such a dear boy. They passed on his signal and slowly drifted away to tables and took their places.

The drama with Severus and his dirty love was obscured by a charm and he turned toward his seat. He smirked as he saw Draco still seated at his table and that there were two empty spaces. He fingered the seating notice in his pocket as he straightened his robes. It took only a moment for him to slip in beside Draco, a surreptitious brush of his fingers across the back of Draco's hand reinforcing his hold on the man's mind as he sat down.

"So good to see you again, Draco."

Draco's lips twisted, but he answered politely. "As it is to see you." He dropped his voice. "Do you know who caused the recent ruckus?" He reached for his pumpkin juice and took a delicate sip as he waited for the answer.

"You give me too much credit, Draco," Theo said with a dark chuckle. "Remember me, a worse Death Eater than you?" He smiled slightly as Draco shifted in his seat—a direct hit. "Who would trust me with any kind of knowledge of any kind of doings?" He grabbed a nibble from the plate on their table, some type of water cracker with caviar on it, and took a small bite.

"I only ask since I know you've kept in touch with the old crowd more than I have." Draco turned his half-empty glass between his hands. "Harry's been a _good example_ , and I've been out of the loop for some time."

Theo laid two fingers on Draco's wrist. Draco flinched slightly as they pressed over his veins. "Dear Draco, perhaps you need to have a _bad_ one, to liven things up..." He withdrew his fingers, knowing he'd burned his fingerprints into the skin of Draco's wrist. "Why don't we leave this boring ceremony and go somewhere more convivial?" He stood up from his seat, and held a hand out to Draco.

Just as the obscuring charm was dropped from around Severus and Remus, Theo reached out and grabbed Draco's arm. "Time to go, Draco." The phrase activated a Portkey, and they were gone.

_"Draco!!"_

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Severus was conferring with Poppy when he heard Potter's anguished cry. He left with exhortations to take Remus to her own cottage, where Severus would collect him once she deemed him healthy enough, and rushed off to Harry's side.

"What happened?" he asked a bit breathlessly. He'd had to fight his way through a panicky crowd to get to Harry's side.

"The bastard took Draco." Harry turned burning eyes toward Severus, his wand bending in his grasp. "He just snatched him away!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Potter. When he brushed past us, Remus and I set tracking charms on him and Goyle, just in case. We can find him, but you need to rein in your temper and your magic." Severus indicated the sickly yellow-green glow coming off of Harry's wand. He waited as it dissipated while Harry took deep, measured breaths.

"Harry!" Kingsley rushed up with Narcissa at his side. "Where's Draco?"

"Nott's Portkeyed him away," Harry growled out.

"Minister, you'll want to gather his entourage before they slip away to the Floos," Severus said.

"Already done. The Floos were turned off as soon as Remus collapsed. Anyone attempting to leave has been sequestered by the Aurors and other members of the DMLE." Kingsley put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now, you need to keep a level head, Harry." He turned to Severus. "What's the word on Remus?"

Severus put a staying hand on Harry's arm as he made to step away. "Poppy's taking him to her cottage, as I asked her. He'll be safe there, since we're the ones who laid the protective wards alongside Poppy. He'll follow along as soon as she lets him." He pulled Harry close. "I'll go with Potter, and several hand-picked Aurors." Before he stepped away with Harry, he addressed Narcissa. "Don't worry, Narcissa, we'll bring him back safely."

"Thank you both. May Merlin be at your side." She turned into Kingsley's embrace and wept quietly.


	5. My, What Big Teeth You Have...Grandfather

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Theo sat at the head of the long dining table, a decanter of something old and smoky at his right hand and a plate of still-wriggling things at his left. He grabbed one of the wriggling masses and bit into it with relish as Draco blanched. He chewed and swallowed, washing the mess down with the smoky liquid. He laughed at the face Draco made.

"Draco, don't be such a ponce. You _know_ I'm not the Theo Nott you knew in Hogwarts, so don't be so surprised at my new dietary needs." As he smirked, another face overlaid his: older, craggier, somewhat familiar to Draco's eyes.

As Draco reared back as far as his chair would allow, Theo laughed darkly. "I see you recognize me, grandson." He indicated his body with an up-and-down wave. "While not as handsome as a Malfoy, Theo's body is pure-blooded, and thus acceptable to my needs. But I will need yours, Draco, to fulfil my destiny...and my Dark Lord's wishes."

"You're nothing but a thief, you old sod," Draco bit out. "A bloody body thief and a coward, hiding like Tom Riddle." Draco stood up suddenly, his chair scooting back with a harsh, grating noise. "You'll come to the same end as him, _Grandfather_. Harry's only grown stronger and he's got friends."

Theo leaned back in his chair and laughed. He had to fight his laughter to speak, he was so gleeful. "Oh, ho, you think I don't know the Potter boy's stronger now? But you underestimate me, Grandson. I was no weakling in my previous existence, and with each Light wizard and witch I pervert, my power grows. I learned a great deal from my Dark Lord's actions, and I'll not be taken in by any plan of Harry Potter, half-blood." He raised his hand and a cowled figure stalked forward. "Take my guest to the cave. Shackle him, carefully. I'll be down for the ritual in two hours."

The cowled figure dragged Draco away, ignoring his protests and his attempts to wrench his arm from its tight grasp. Theo watched them leave, a small smile on his face. Once he was alone again, he stood up and went to the floor-to-ceiling windows, touching an emerald shamrock to open them to the lush gardens beyond. He walked through them, plucking several flowers of foxglove and tucking them away in a vest pocket. In ten minutes, he was at the carriage house and boarding a thestral-drawn carriage.

The thestrals stood still until he was seated and the carriage door shut. Then they lurched forward and drew the carriage across the gravel drive and out over the rolling hills beyond. Another ten minutes and he was stepping out in front of a folly in the shape of a Greek temple, the vestal virgins between the columns lasciviously showing their charms as he approached. 

"Tarts, the lot of them," a woman's voice drawled.

"Just honest, my dear. After all, the bodies of women were made to be worshipped." Theo bowed to the woman reclining on a cushion-piled divan.

Ginevra Weasley shrugged, the scarf covering her naked body slipping to the side. "Well, if you're in the mood." The shadow of a woman's visage floated above hers for a moment. She rolled onto her back and reached for Theo. "I need to be properly seen to, Abraxas. These young men are too gentle, too soft for my needs." She rolled her hips enticingly.

"Walburga Black, I thought you'd never ask." Theo shed his clothes quickly and climbed onto the divan, between Ginevra's open thighs. They kissed and bit and sucked, marking each other as the vestal virgins looked on with interest. When Theo slid home inside Ginevra, a wavering cry erupted from the stone virgins and their possessing spirits separated from the thrashing bodies.

The vestal virgins, feeding on the power released Abraxas and Walburga, pleasured themselves in their stone niches, keeping time with Abraxas' thrusts. The two spectres floated above the writhing pair on the divan, swirling around them and then being drawn back into their bodies with each quavering moan and gasping breath. When orgasm was achieved, the ghosts once again had full possession of the sated bodies.

"A most satisfying ritual, Walburga," Theo panted. He rolled over onto his back, pulling Ginevra across his perspiring body. She snuggled into his embrace, her own heart still racing. "It reminds me of when you were brought to me to be introduced to the pleasures of the body." He reached down and stuck his middle finger inside her, thrusting it lazily in and out.

"Our plan is working. Soon we'll have full control of these bodies, Abraxas." She kissed him with an open mouth, sucking at his tongue in mimicry of his finger's motions. "Then we can carry on the best of the Dark Lord's work."

"When you first posited this idea, I thought you mad, my dear, but you were correct in your assessment of that half-blood Riddle. How you knew he'd fail, I cannot fathom, but your woman's intuition has brought us to this happy point." He pressed a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm delighted Nott's whelp, though weak, was so virile, and the addition of your possession of a delectable morsel from the Prewett line increases that joy immensely." He pulled his hand back up and licked her juices from it before he ran a firm hand down her side, from ribs to thigh, making Walburga shiver with lust.

"Let's put that virility to its best use, then," Walburga said throatily as she climbed onto Abraxas. "Give me what I want, Abraxas, give me more life..." She stroked him to full hardness and, with his hands on her buttocks as she guided him to her heat, she slid down his cock until he was fully seated and then rocked and juddered against him, once again freeing the spirits to mingle in the air around them as they mindlessly fucked to another, shared orgasm. As they drew in shuddering breaths, the spectres re-entered their respective bodies, this time with an influx of visible, greenish power that infused their skins with an olive complexion that slowly faded as they fell into a light doze. The vestal virgins returned to their restrained appearances, only leers and smirks on their stone faces to give anything away.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Draco tried to remove the shackles on his wrists, but the imprint of Theo's fingerprints burned into his right one flared in response to every attempt. He finally gave up and sank onto the out-of-place, decadent bench he was chained to. His cowled guardian stood too far away to grab and seemed too wily to come close, whatever ruse Draco might come up with.

He glanced around the cave, looking at the stalactites and stalagmites more closely. One set was close enough for his chain tether to allow him to approach it. Without a glance at his guard, he got up and inspected it. It was rimed with a mineral frost, so he reached out and wiped it away, only to recoil in horror as he saw Ginny Weasley inside it, caught in what looked like mid-scream. He looked past her and realized some of the other stalagmites were filled with shadows as well, and he had to bite back a rush of bile as the information sank in.

He felt a peremptory tug on his chain and went back to his bench without a sound, his guard resuming his position just out of reach. He sat down, in shock. He began shivering as he realized he was destined for Ginny's fate.

"Ah, Grandson, I see you've met Walburga's host." 

Draco looked up into the leering face of Theo Nott and shrank back.

"Oh, well, it was inevitable, since you're sleeping with her old boyfriend." Theo laughed, a dark, insidious sound that sent shivers up and down Draco's spine, reminding him his grandfather was in control "But that's all to the good, Draco, and I cannot thank you enough for that. He'll follow wherever you are, and we are ready for him, dear boy." Theo grabbed Draco's chin and looked deep into his eyes. "Whilst I wish I'd mastered Legilimency, I can read your thoughts clear as day, boy. Your lover is no match for me and _my_ lover, and don't believe for one second that I'll make the same mistake of underestimating Harry Potter that our Dark Lord did. Half-bloods cannot defeat purebloods." He released Draco's chin, smirking when he saw finger-shaped bruises on the pale skin.

"Stealing your power will be child's play for my Walburga."

"Walburga? _Walburga Black?_ " Draco squeaked out. "You brought back that crazed old harridan? You truly are mad."

"I brought back the girl I brought to full womanhood before her marriage, Grandson. By an ancient practice, I was her first lover, and I was her lover whilst she was married. The tradition of admixture meant that pureblood families kept their magic pure and powerful, and reinforced blood ties." Abraxas paced back and forth, expounding. "It was a good tradition, until Dumbledore began whittling away at it, after Grindelwald's defeat. The Noble Houses of Black and Malfoy had the longest history of it, and took it underground, more’s the pity, but it survived long enough to bring my Walburga to me, to give her body and her magic into my keeping."

Draco shuddered at the imagery and stifled the urge to vomit as Abraxas walked toward a mound covered by a tarp. He pulled it off with a flourish, revealing a stone altar...a bloodstained stone altar. He caressed the stained stone with something approaching a lover's expression on his face. "My son was weak. His sacrifice opened the doors for me."

Draco couldn't help himself and blurted out, "How did you get Theo to do your bidding?"

"When I knew I was dying, and it wasn't by Dragon Pox—that was a lie your grandmother put about to belittle me—I began seeding the Wizarding world with artefacts that would induce an appropriate mind to begin the process of reviving me." He turned toward Draco and ran his hands lasciviously down his body. "While I would have rather had a Malfoy over a Nott, still he is a pureblood, of the Twenty-Eight Families. He was young, if both impressionable and weak-willed, and he had a reserve of power that he'd never tapped. He was perfect for my needs, and he'd found the pocket watch I sent his father when he killed his first Muggle. It was serendipitous, really. He wished to have some guidance and suddenly, I was there, guiding his hands, reviving long-forgotten blood ties to end Lucius' pitiful life, and bringing him here, where his body was used in the rest of the ritual to allow me to possess Nott's physical being." He grabbed at his clothed cock and leered at Draco. "And since the boy had physical endowments that pleased me, I brought back my best love, my Walburga, to be my consort."

Focussing on a salient point, Draco demanded, "You made Horcruxes?" He was horrified.

Abraxas chuckled, enjoying his grandson's dismay. "No, foolish boy. I told you, I wouldn't make the same mistakes the Dark Lord did. No, I only used an ancient Dark ritual to tie my spirit to this world. In effect, I made it possible for my spirit to haunt this plane of existence until I could find a host."

Draco shook his head, muttering. "Ginny Weasley had been going out with Theo...that's how you got her. But you make it sound like you've got more people—"

"Minions," Theo interrupted, "they are called minions, acolytes if you will. I used Theodore's own knowledge—he was observant, even if he didn't realize it, stupid boy—and had oh so many names at my fingertips of witches and wizards who are discontent with their lot in life. Pansy Parkinson had been groomed for you, Grandson, and she knew it; she'd been readying her body for you for a decade when you showed your weakness for Greek love. I gave her another pureblood, one that had proved his blood-worth, and she took Longbottom's whelp as her lover." He laughed harshly. "Not willingly, but I was here to help her along." He leaned forward, as if sharing a secret, and dropped his voice. "I even used Severus Snape's own Amortentia to move the plot along. And he, too, was unwilling." 

"You blackmailed him, didn't you? Held Teddy and Remus over his head? Those are the only reasons he'd go along with you," Draco shouted, suddenly incensed. He lunged toward Theo, but came up short due to his iron tether. "You black-hearted bastard! Teddy's only a baby!"

"Such language, Grandson." Abraxas merely laughed and readied the altar. "You're to be a jewel in our crown, Grandson. You should feel honoured that Walburga and I will share you as we claim your magical power. We'd thought to keep you, slipping me into your form to once again control the Malfoy holdings, but Walburga showed me there was another way, and your lover is the key."

Draco began shouting, "No! No, you mad bastard, no! Leave Harry alone!"

"Hush, Grandson. You'll see him later. Though you may not be your normal self." Abraxas laughed and laughed as Draco howled in grief and anger.

"I'll return with Walburga in two hours, Grandson. Then you'll learn what it is to be within the power of a real, pureblood Dark Lord." Abraxas turned sharply on his heel, his robes flaring out dramatically as he walked away.


	6. Once a Spy, Always a Spy

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Severus drank down the foul-tasting sludge of Polyjuice Potion and grimaced as his body contorted and bubbled into its new shape. He looked in the mirror after four minutes had passed, pleased that he looked exactly like the serving boy at the tavern. He transfigured his clothing to match the youth of his new physiognomy and checked the upper hallway for any nosy strays. Seeing no one—and magically finding no one—he slunk out of the room and into the hallway. He readjusted his posture and gait until he was mimicking Michael Abbot's rolling walk, a leftover from the man's time in the Muggle Merchant Marines. He greeted Michael's sister-in-law with a hearty hug and a pinch to her bottom, and shared a brotherly leer with his twin before setting out across the Downs for the draft y old shack just over the line in Wiltshire.

"Make sure an' bring Ma a posy or two, ya bugger!" his brother Matthew called out. "She'll be that tickled to see her sailin' boy."

Severus responded in kind, and with borrowed hands in his pockets, he sauntered away from the Muggle inn. He inwardly thanked Merlin he'd met Michael just a month earlier when he'd been stricken with Dragon Pox, and thus discovered he was a Muggleborn wizard. Well past the age for Hogwarts or Beauxbatons, Michael had found out about Severus while he was staying in St. Mungo's; he'd read the story of Severus' life and his background, and thought the man was the best example of what a wizard should be. So, after being released from St. Mungo's with admonitions of no performing magic in front of his family—whom he couldn't even tell that he was a wizard—and uncertain about how to go about getting a wand, Michael had found someone to write an owl post in which he begged Severus for help and, secure in his new life, Severus had been tutoring him since then.

No one looked at the man whistling as he walked steadily to the east. The sun moved across the sky, cars and bicycle riders passed him with a honk and often a friendly wave. He made good time to the district line and by two o'clock he was outside of Malfoy Manor's boundary. He saw someone waiting at the end of the long gravel drive that led to the front gate. He raised his hand in the ancient gesture of warding off the Evil Eye, and was greeted in kind. The other person stalked forward and a dog came loping out of the brush to run at their side.

They walked in silence until they were in a sheep pasture, the other person shucking a rucksack to pull out two sandwiches wrapped in wax paper and two bottles of cold lemonade. There was a bone for the dog. A blanket was in the bottom of the rucksack and when it was pulled out, Severus found it had the Gryffindor Lion lying down with a Slytherin Snake. He had to choke back a laugh as he sat on the lion's head. 

"Chicken salad or prawn salad?" his host asked. He grabbed the prawn salad sandwich and unwrapped it, the aroma indicating it was freshly made that day. He took his first bite and moaned a bit; it was very flavourful. They chewed, ate, and swapped small talk, sometimes throwing the dog's bone so it could retrieve it and gnaw on it. "Thank you, that was very good."

"You're welcome. I learned how to make that prawn salad just a month ago. My friend Russ taught me." 

The recognition phrase being uttered, Severus relaxed slightly as he gave his response: "I often watched my mate Harry makin' it. He was a real charmer, that boy."

The dog yipped, picked up its bone and dropped it by Severus' hand. When he picked it up, the dog spoke. "Snape, you really are a bastard, aren't you? I wasn't expecting to be a collie." Severus chuckled as the dog huffed and lay down on its stomach, tail languidly wagging. "So, what do you know about the bastard manipulating so many people?"

The other person leaned forward to pet the dog's head. "Please be succinct, Severus. The atrocities are only growing."

"Narcissa, you make a handsome Muggle." Severus wiggled his jaw and spoke in Michael's softer, less structured tones. "I've been rangin' here ta there. Seems there's a storm in the north brewin' an' it's been named Lucy. Doesn't seem right, tho'. I'd call it somethin' knotty, ya know?"

"Theo Nott hasn't been seen for six months," the dog said softly. He rolled over on his back so Severus could scratch his belly.

"He was not known as a genius, nor as a truly dark wizard. But he was considered intelligent enough."

"He barely could get out a Crucio adequate to make someone shiver," Severus agreed drily. "So how is he behind all these loathsome doings?" He rubbed the dog's chest and moved it so it could make eye contact. "Lucius died in Azkaban, didn't he?" he asked it.

"I checked with the guards, using your Veritaserum and Hermione's memory charms, and yeah, he died there. I even exhumed his body and had a Muggle autopsy done using DNA from his hairbrushes; it's him in the cemetery."

"Did anything strange happen before his death?"

"He was broken, but unrepentant. I saw him a week before he was found dead. He wanted nothing but a photo of Draco and a pillow from our room, so I brought those to the island. The warden and the Aurors on duty checked everything before they went to him."

"A pillow? Why did he ask for a pillow now?" Severus tapped his lips, surprised when the fingers didn't taste like potions. "It's been over two years..." His voice faded away.

The dog barked and rolled over to jump to its feet and shake itself. Before it ran off toward something it heard in the bushes, it asked a provoking question: "Why would he be so sentimental?" Then it took off with a flurry of barks.

"He's correct; Lucius was never sentimental. It was too soft, too Muggle-like."

"Sentiment...sentiment..." Severus mumbled. "He only valued power, money, and power. He was always grasping someone's coattails if they had it and wresting it away with sly, underhanded methods if he wanted it badly enough." Severus looked at his partner and asked insistently, "What was the pillow made of, Narcissa? Was it an Elvish creation? Did it feel slippery with strange magic?"

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. "It was old. He said his father had had it as a boy and it had come to him with the old man's passing."

"Did it have the image of a dark woman, pale face, surrounded by wisps of silver, on it? Heavy, thick velvet, green?" Severus asked distractedly. He was mentally rifling the legends he'd heard from his mother before he'd gone to Hogwarts. "Maybe it smelled of must and dry flowers?"

Narcissa held out her metamorphosed hands and traced the pillow's shape in the air as she described the pillow. "It was a foot square, I think. The woman on it was dressed in a flowing black gown—it moved in its own wind—and she had wild, long black hair that moved differently from the dress. I could never see her face clearly, but it was very pale, almost...almost ghostly, I'd say." She turned to look at Severus, eyes very wide as she whispered, "There were silver blobs embroidered on the pillow that _might_ have been ghosts or spirits..."

They looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Banshee!"

The collie burst through the bushes behind them, from the direction of the road. It was muddy and panting, but its tongue was lolling out of its mouth happily. "I have to admit, Snape, this is an alright dog's body. I just ran into some gnomes and they said there's a cottage on the other side of the Malfoy property that's currently inhabited by someone with very nasty magic. Dark hair, youngish male, has the house-elves doing very nasty things." It sat down and then flopped over onto its back to wriggle in gleeful abandon.

"Potter, you need to consult Granger and quickly. Lucius used fairy magic, specifically that of a banshee, to take over Theo Nott's body."

The dog rolled over and actually scowled at Severus' changed face. "There's a prophecy Hermione told me about, from when we were running through the Hall of Prophecy years ago. Something about the Fair Folk being dragged into the light of day by the actions of a Dark Wizard perverting the Light Wizards..." His voice trailed away, and then he barked. "Time to go. We have work to do." The dog was on its feet, wriggling as it refrained from shaking the damp and mud from its fur.

"We'll have to meet again, soon. I'll send word by my partner, as before." Severus gave Narcissa a hand up and helped her pick up the detritus of the picnic. They shook hands, the dog jumping up to ostensibly lick Severus' face. He asked in a whisper, "Can we do anything about Draco?"

As he ruffled the dog's ears, Severus answered in a quiet murmur. "Next time. We need to leave everyone as they are, unsatisfactory as it is."

They parted ways at the road, Severus going back the way he came. After a few steps, he nodded to himself, secure in the knowledge whatever spies were nearby had got the bits of information he'd wanted them to have.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Severus' partner was waiting for him, in the rooms above Potions & Panacea. He'd cooked dinner, a warming charm keeping it ready for whatever time Severus returned home. The fire was lit in the fireplace, the anti-Floo guards in place. The other occupant of Severus' quarters lay dozing on a cushion covered in one of his old teaching robes, purring in her sleep. They both hovered on the verge of sleep when Severus pushed open his door.

"I thought I told you it would be too dangerous to come home," Severus said tiredly. The sting of his words didn't last long as Remus Lupin leapt to his feet, strode across the kitchen, and swept him into his arms.

The kiss was hard, thorough, and not long enough as Remus drew back to look deep into Severus' eyes. "I may be pants at Legilimency, Severus Snape, but even I can see you're putting up a brave front. If you think I'd leave you to stand alone, after all we've gone through...well, it's close enough to the full moon for me piss all over that idiotic idea." He drew Severus into another passionate kiss, a drawn-out affair with muffled groans and wandering hands, until both of them had to break apart to draw breath.

Severus leaned his head onto Remus' shoulder, once again content for a moment. Too soon, his conscience pricked him and he leaned away—but didn't break his lover's welcome embrace. "You are a stubborn Gryffindor, in the best sense of the word. I didn't want to involve you in my troubles once more." He took a deep breath, breathing in Remus' cologne—his own concoction—and feeling more settled than he'd been in two weeks. "I...I am sorry I tried to keep this from you, but you don't deserve to shoulder my dangers—"

Remus shook Severus slightly. "Stubborn Slytherin," he said fondly. "I know you too well, and that owl post about having to take care of old business was awfully thin, my love. You also forget that Harry's gotten over my breakup with Nymphadora, and he's taken a shine to you. You _knew_ , in your heart of hearts, that he'd get some kind of word to me about your shared troubles."

"Well..." Severus pressed a soft kiss to Remus' lips, then stepped back and out of his embrace. "Shall we partake of your efforts while I unburden myself, Remus?" He indicated the Warming-Charmed food on the table. "Sitting down in a chair would be a pleasant change." He seated himself as Remus removed the Warming Charm and the aromas of steak and kidney pie, mashed potatoes, and buttered lima beans filled the kitchen. A dewed pitcher bobbed from the counter to the table when Remus waved his wand at it, and then he sat down as well.

Over dinner, Severus talked. He spoke of a story Lucius Malfoy had shared one evening, just after Severus had become a Death Eater. A tale of his father's dread of dying and his rabid belief in Tom Riddle and his agenda, and how he used ancient Dark Magic to bind the essence of a Dark Fairy to the head of the House of Malfoy.

"Lucius laughed at Abraxas' machinations with all the scorn of a young man for his father's fears," he said as he pushed away his empty plate. "I remember how he brought a case of thirty-year-old Firewhisky to a dark revel when Abraxas died. He toasted Riddle, he raised a glass to Dark Magic, and then he regaled the Death Eaters in attendance with the old man's death throes." Severus pursed his lips and shook his head slowly. "As much as I hated my father, I didn't share his death like that, so callously and so gleefully."

Remus reached across the table and wrapped one large hand around Severus' as it fiddled with his fork. "You've always been a better man than you thought." They shared a look, then Remus cleared his throat. "Ah, did Lucius ever tell you anything about the binding ritual or what Dark Fairy was bound?"

Severus nodded. "A bit, in private. He was drunk the night Narcissa was giving birth. In his cups, he mumbled about how Narcissa's screams resembled a banshee's, and how he heard enough of that when he laid his head down. He said his father had caught a hereditary banshee, but since it wasn't a Malfoy, it was fair game for whatever Abraxas wanted to do to it." He pushed away from the table and began picking up their dishes. As he put them into the sink, turned on the hot water, and began rolling up his sleeves, Severus continued his narrative. "Narcissa told me about her last visit with Lucius, the week before he was found dead in Azkaban. He'd requested a pillow and a picture of Draco. She even described the pillow as Lucius did: a square pillow with a dark woman on it, magical embroidery that resembled bright blobs of light floating around her. With that and the memory of Lucius crowing about binding a Dark Fairy, I realized they'd bound a banshee to the Malfoy head of household, more than likely one that had attached itself to the family centuries ago." He scrubbed a plate, rinsed it, and set on the draining board. "I'm just wondering who Abraxas had to kill to bring the banshee close enough to bind," he murmured.

"Knowing the Malfoy penchant for dark doings, I'm wondering what happened to Abraxas' wife," Remus remarked drily. "Or his father-in-law, if he didn't like the bloke that much."

Severus choked back an unexpected laugh. "Well, thank goodness yours is long gone."

Remus snorted and cleared the rest of the dinner away. "And I'm very lucky you adore your mother-in-law, so we never have to do anything in the Malfoy manner." Their chuckles blended together as they worked.

"Getting back to being serious, if Abraxas used the magic of a banshee and a death, what did Lucius use?"

Severus turned around and leaned back against the kitchen sink, damp arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not certain, but I'm also wondering if the banshee got one over on them and trapped Abraxas in the pillow. If Lucius _did_ purposely invoke the magic, perhaps it's not him that's possessed Theo Nott, but his father..."

Remus stopped suddenly. "From all accounts, old Malfoy was quite a powerful Dark Wizard. I've come across quite a bit of his dastardly handiwork while clearing out houses for Muggle-borns over the past five years. His magical signature is unmistakable. In fact," he licked his lips and stared out the window, into the darkness as he continued in a monotone, "I cleared away some of his booby traps in Harry's home and Neville's shop within the last six months."


	7. Dinner with Friends and Enemies

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Harry leaned in the bedroom doorway and watched Draco primping in the mirror, tugging his dress robes until they hung _just so_ , tweaking his fringe until it lay _just right_ , and all the things Draco did to highlight his good looks. He looked at the lips he enjoyed kissing, remembering the taste of Draco's mouth as he'd deepened the kiss until they were both gasping for air...and the faint aftertaste of something that was more than likely Amortentia. He shook away the knowledge to a deep, dark place and plastered a loving smile on his face as he stepped into what had become their bedroom.

"Stop trying to perfect perfection, Draco," Harry quipped with a smile.

Draco looked at Harry in the mirror and then turned around, a soft smile on his thin lips. "That's a lovely thing to hear, lover boy. And I can honestly say that you are looking quite perfect yourself." He surveyed Harry from head to toe, a smile verging on a leer on his face. "Yes, I cannot wait to get you out of those togs."

"Well, you'll have to do it after dinner." 

They left the bedroom, walking down the hall to Teddy's room. They peeked in and saw Andromeda just tucking a blanket around Teddy's sleeping form. When she turned around, Harry waved her out.

"Andie, thanks for babysitting tonight." Harry gave her a hug and a buss on the right cheek.

"It's no problem at all, Harry. I'm just sorry Neville and his wife couldn't make it. Teddy loves to rub her tummy." Andie looked fondly at her sleeping grandson. "It's so good to see life after all the death..." Her voice faded away.

Draco leaned forward and kissed his aunt's left cheek. "Aunt Andromeda, Mother said she'd be stopping by for a late tea, around eight o'clock. If you'd rather she didn't, just Firecall and let her know."

Pulling herself together, Andromeda waved away any concerns. "You two go and enjoy your dinner. I'll look forward to seeing Cissa, gladly. Now, scoot, you two!" 

Harry thanked her again and left with Draco. He ignored the searching look Andie gave him as he turned away. He never gave her a kiss on the cheek unless he was going someplace unsafe.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Severus and Remus stood at Kingsley's side, observing the guests as they exited the Ministry Floo opened for that night's dinner. The three of them nodded, grimaced, and politely smiled as necessary.

"I thought Slughorn had retired to the country to raise potions ingredients," Kingsley said just before he sipped his drink.

"I had hoped, but no. He's doing private potions consulting or tutoring or some such these days," Severus replied under his breath.

"I've used a few of his concoctions, when yours aren't available," Remus said quietly. "Not as effective, but then, I've had access to the best Potions master in the U.K." The smile he directed at Severus made Kingsley shuffle to the side and snort into his drink.

"Enough gossip," Severus muttered, valiantly ignoring the faint colour creeping across his cheeks. "We're here to observe Theo Nott and his toadies."

"I'm here to honour the latest batch of Order of Merlin recipients, Severus." Kingsley stepped to the side and kissed the cheek of a blonde woman. "And to enjoy a public meal with my fiancée. You look marvellous, Narcissa."

Both Remus and Severus smiled warmly at the pair, Severus raising her hand to his lips for a barely-there kiss on her knuckles. " _Enchanté,_ " Severus said softly.

"Severus, you've become quite continental in your old age," she teased as her hand tightened ever so slightly over his before he released his grip. "I see some new faces this year." Narcissa tilted her head toward the latest batch of guests, a young face in the midst of well-known pureblood bigots standing out. "Theodore Nott seems to have made himself some powerful friends," she murmured.

Kingsley put her left hand into the crook of his right elbow and bowed slightly to Severus and Remus. "Remember, this is no game, you three," he muttered. Then he raised his voice slightly and bid them thanks for waiting with him. "Come along, my dear, the bell will ring soon, and I'd rather be seated and avoid the rush."

Narcissa simpered—in a restrained manner—and went with him. She nodded in passing as Theo and his entourage began mixing with the other guests.

"Ah, Professors Snape and Lupin," Theo said icily, a sneer twisting his lips as his glance flicked over Remus. "So good of you two to come out in public." He made it sound like a grand gesture, or an irksome job. Then he looked over at the head table, taking notice of the Minister and his guest. "I see Mrs. Malfoy's planning ahead. Good woman, smart, too. Never one to let the grass grow under her feet, that one." His smile was thin and venomous, as he focused on Narcissa. "If I were...if I were older, I'd make a play for that woman. She's quite a good match." 

He looked at Severus and Remus, standing so close together, and made a moue of distaste that vanished as soon as it appeared. "I hope there will an announcement soon? Such glad tidings can do nothing but show how far our world has come." Theo seemed to see something over Remus' shoulder. "Ah, someone I haven't seen in quite a while's just come in. Please excuse me, _gentlemen_." He left them to their own devices, the others who'd come in with him following in his wake.

"That was downright creepy," Remus remarked after a moment.

"I haven't been in the presence of such darkness for years, Remus," Severus whispered. He started when Remus' pinkie wrapped around his. "Thank you." He shuffled closer to Remus, content that the crowd would hide their hands for a few minutes. "We need to release that poor boy from it, and soon. Did you see his eyes? They're almost Malfoy grey. The old man is subsuming his whole being."

The dinner gong sounded and everyone began flowing toward their tables. Remus let Severus step away from his side, then felt the graze of some burning across the back of his hand. "Sev! Protect yourself!" he shouted as the burning flared brighter.

Severus had his wand out and a protective shield over the two of them before the words faded away. The crowd was heaving and scattering, the Aurors—Harry in the lead—rushing toward them.

"Remus, what is it?" Severus demanded. His eyes were scanning everywhere, but he was focused on Remus.

"Silver...someone sliced my hand with a silver dagger, with something on it...dark..." Remus' words were slowing down as he crumpled to his knees at Severus' side.

Once Harry and the other Aurors were ranged around them, Severus dared to drop his shield charm. "Nothing happens to him, Potter!" he growled as he began patting his hidden pockets. "Ah ha!" He found two bezoars, and dropping one back into his pocket, he pried Remus' jaws apart, wincing as his lover moaned piteously. He ruthlessly shoved the bezoar down Remus' throat, rubbing it in contrasting gentleness to make him swallow it. He waited breathlessly, muttering under his breath, "Just a stop-gap...has to work...it has to!"

Harry leaned close, his own protective spells surrounding Severus and Remus. "Snape, Hermione's bringing Poppy. She's got her bag with her. Her _special_ bag." He caught Severus' eye, and nodded. The message had been passed; Poppy never travelled far from her own remedies, especially when she was going to the Ministry. Some lessons from the last war had been hard learned.

"Move aside, Mr. Wood. Yes, yes, Harry, I know, I know." Poppy Pomfrey wove between the Aurors, submitting to a flurry of spells from Harry before she could approach Severus and Remus. "Bezoar?" She barely waited for Severus' grunt before she was kneeling by Remus. "Show me," she demanded as she opened her mediwitch's bag. Severus held out Remus' hand, the wound enflamed and weeping black pus already.

"Silver poisoning, with something extra, eh?" She sprinkled a pink and green powder over the site, watching closely as it bubbled on contact. "Get him to open his eyes, Severus. I need to see his eyes." Poppy reached into her bag once more, pulling out a length of pale wood that seemed to glow.

"Remus, I need you to open your eyes." Severus didn't get a coherent response; Remus groaned and shook his head. So he carefully pried up first one eyelid and then the other for Poppy's diagnosis. The whites were now blue and getting darker.

"Severus, I know you have another bezoar. I'm going to give him a tincture of wolfsbane and moonflower, and I'll need you to chase it with the bezoar." Poppy pulled out a bottle Severus recognized as one of his; he let out a breath as he heard the sound of the original seal breaking when she opened it and poured out a large tablespoon. "Hold his head steady, Severus. This will make him convulse, but it will also kick his healing ability into high gear." She poured the liquid into Remus' half-open mouth and then, with Severus' help, closed it and held on until the convulsions stopped. "Bezoar, now!" It took both of them to open Remus' mouth, his muscles had contracted so tightly, but they finally got it down, Severus' longer finger pushing it into Remus' throat as Poppy coaxed his throat muscles to swallow it down.

Harry stood over them, an obscuring charm keeping the other guests from seeing exactly what was happening. Kingsley had directed everyone who'd listen to take their seats and ignore the goings-on for the moment. Between the two of them, attention was on Kingsley and his extemporaneous speech and not centred on the dark spot at the edge of the dining area.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Theo smirked as the dirty werewolf and his poor excuse of a mate suffered. He'd had no trouble using Imperio on Colin Creevey and, really, who on Earth looks twice at a photographer and his equipment as they weave through a crowd? He nodded at Goyle and at Yaxley's namesake, such a dear boy. They passed on his signal and slowly drifted away to tables and took their places.

The drama with Severus and his dirty love was obscured by a charm and he turned toward his seat. He smirked as he saw Draco still seated at his table and that there were two empty spaces. He fingered the seating notice in his pocket as he straightened his robes. It took only a moment for him to slip in beside Draco, a surreptitious brush of his fingers across the back of Draco's hand reinforcing his hold on the man's mind as he sat down.

"So good to see you again, Draco."

Draco's lips twisted, but he answered politely. "As it is to see you." He dropped his voice. "Do you know who caused the recent ruckus?" He reached for his pumpkin juice and took a delicate sip as he waited for the answer.

"You give me too much credit, Draco," Theo said with a dark chuckle. "Remember me, a worse Death Eater than you?" He smiled slightly as Draco shifted in his seat—a direct hit. "Who would trust me with any kind of knowledge of any kind of doings?" He grabbed a nibble from the plate on their table, some type of water cracker with caviar on it, and took a small bite.

"I only ask since I know you've kept in touch with the old crowd more than I have." Draco turned his half-empty glass between his hands. "Harry's been a _good example_ , and I've been out of the loop for some time."

Theo laid two fingers on Draco's wrist. Draco flinched slightly as they pressed over his veins. "Dear Draco, perhaps you need to have a _bad_ one, to liven things up..." He withdrew his fingers, knowing he'd burned his fingerprints into the skin of Draco's wrist. "Why don't we leave this boring ceremony and go somewhere more convivial?" He stood up from his seat, and held a hand out to Draco.

Just as the obscuring charm was dropped from around Severus and Remus, Theo reached out and grabbed Draco's arm. "Time to go, Draco." The phrase activated a Portkey, and they were gone.

_"Draco!!"_

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Severus was conferring with Poppy when he heard Potter's anguished cry. He left with exhortations to take Remus to her own cottage, where Severus would collect him once she deemed him healthy enough, and rushed off to Harry's side.

"What happened?" he asked a bit breathlessly. He'd had to fight his way through a panicky crowd to get to Harry's side.

"The bastard took Draco." Harry turned burning eyes toward Severus, his wand bending in his grasp. "He just snatched him away!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Potter. When he brushed past us, Remus and I set tracking charms on him and Goyle, just in case. We can find him, but you need to rein in your temper and your magic." Severus indicated the sickly yellow-green glow coming off of Harry's wand. He waited as it dissipated while Harry took deep, measured breaths.

"Harry!" Kingsley rushed up with Narcissa at his side. "Where's Draco?"

"Nott's Portkeyed him away," Harry growled out.

"Minister, you'll want to gather his entourage before they slip away to the Floos," Severus said.

"Already done. The Floos were turned off as soon as Remus collapsed. Anyone attempting to leave has been sequestered by the Aurors and other members of the DMLE." Kingsley put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now, you need to keep a level head, Harry." He turned to Severus. "What's the word on Remus?"

Severus put a staying hand on Harry's arm as he made to step away. "Poppy's taking him to her cottage, as I asked her. He'll be safe there, since we're the ones who laid the protective wards alongside Poppy. He'll follow along as soon as she lets him." He pulled Harry close. "I'll go with Potter, and several hand-picked Aurors." Before he stepped away with Harry, he addressed Narcissa. "Don't worry, Narcissa, we'll bring him back safely."

"Thank you both. May Merlin be at your side." She turned into Kingsley's embrace and wept quietly.


	8. I Don't See the Family Resemblance

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Theo sat at the head of the long dining table, a decanter of something old and smoky at his right hand and a plate of still-wriggling things at his left. He grabbed one of the wriggling masses and bit into it with relish as Draco blanched. He chewed and swallowed, washing the mess down with the smoky liquid. He laughed at the face Draco made.

"Draco, don't be such a ponce. You _know_ I'm not the Theo Nott you knew in Hogwarts, so don't be so surprised at my new dietary needs." As he smirked, another face overlaid his: older, craggier, somewhat familiar to Draco's eyes.

As Draco reared back as far as his chair would allow, Theo laughed darkly. "I see you recognize me, grandson." He indicated his body with an up-and-down wave. "While not as handsome as a Malfoy, Theo's body is pure-blooded, and thus acceptable to my needs. But I will need yours, Draco, to fulfil my destiny...and my Dark Lord's wishes."

"You're nothing but a thief, you old sod," Draco bit out. "A bloody body thief and a coward, hiding like Tom Riddle." Draco stood up suddenly, his chair scooting back with a harsh, grating noise. "You'll come to the same end as him, _Grandfather_. Harry's only grown stronger and he's got friends."

Theo leaned back in his chair and laughed. He had to fight his laughter to speak, he was so gleeful. "Oh, ho, you think I don't know the Potter boy's stronger now? But you underestimate me, Grandson. I was no weakling in my previous existence, and with each Light wizard and witch I pervert, my power grows. I learned a great deal from my Dark Lord's actions, and I'll not be taken in by any plan of Harry Potter, half-blood." He raised his hand and a cowled figure stalked forward. "Take my guest to the cave. Shackle him, carefully. I'll be down for the ritual in two hours."

The cowled figure dragged Draco away, ignoring his protests and his attempts to wrench his arm from its tight grasp. Theo watched them leave, a small smile on his face. Once he was alone again, he stood up and went to the floor-to-ceiling windows, touching an emerald shamrock to open them to the lush gardens beyond. He walked through them, plucking several flowers of foxglove and tucking them away in a vest pocket. In ten minutes, he was at the carriage house and boarding a thestral-drawn carriage.

The thestrals stood still until he was seated and the carriage door shut. Then they lurched forward and drew the carriage across the gravel drive and out over the rolling hills beyond. Another ten minutes and he was stepping out in front of a folly in the shape of a Greek temple, the vestal virgins between the columns lasciviously showing their charms as he approached. 

"Tarts, the lot of them," a woman's voice drawled.

"Just honest, my dear. After all, the bodies of women were made to be worshipped." Theo bowed to the woman reclining on a cushion-piled divan.

Ginevra Weasley shrugged, the scarf covering her naked body slipping to the side. "Well, if you're in the mood." The shadow of a woman's visage floated above hers for a moment. She rolled onto her back and reached for Theo. "I need to be properly seen to, Abraxas. These young men are too gentle, too soft for my needs." She rolled her hips enticingly.

"Walburga Black, I thought you'd never ask." Theo shed his clothes quickly and climbed onto the divan, between Ginevra's open thighs. They kissed and bit and sucked, marking each other as the vestal virgins looked on with interest. When Theo slid home inside Ginevra, a wavering cry erupted from the stone virgins and their possessing spirits separated from the thrashing bodies.

The vestal virgins, feeding on the power released by Abraxas and Walburga, pleasured themselves in their stone niches, keeping time with Abraxas' thrusts. The two spectres floated above the writhing pair on the divan, swirling around them and then being drawn back into their bodies with each quavering moan and gasping breath. When orgasm was achieved, the ghosts once again had full possession of the sated bodies.

"A most satisfying ritual, Walburga," Theo panted. He rolled over onto his back, pulling Ginevra across his perspiring body. She snuggled into his embrace, her own heart still racing. "It reminds me of when you were brought to me to be introduced to the pleasures of the body." He reached down and stuck his middle finger inside her, thrusting it lazily in and out.

"Our plan is working. Soon we'll have full control of these bodies, Abraxas." She kissed him with an open mouth, sucking at his tongue in mimicry of his finger's motions. "Then we can carry on the best of the Dark Lord's work."

"When you first posited this idea, I thought you mad, my dear, but you were correct in your assessment of that half-blood Riddle. How you knew he'd fail, I cannot fathom, but your woman's intuition has brought us to this happy point." He pressed a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm delighted Nott's whelp, though weak, was so virile, and the addition of your possession of a delectable morsel from the Prewett line increases that joy immensely." He pulled his hand back up and licked her juices from it before he ran a firm hand down her side, from ribs to thigh, making Walburga shiver with lust.

"Let's put that virility to its best use, then," Walburga said throatily as she climbed onto Abraxas. "Give me what I want, Abraxas, give me more life..." She stroked him to full hardness and, with his hands on her buttocks as she guided him to her heat, she slid down his cock until he was fully seated and then rocked and juddered against him, once again freeing the spirits to mingle in the air around them as they mindlessly fucked to another shared orgasm. As they drew in shuddering breaths, the spectres re-entered their respective bodies, this time with an influx of visible, greenish power that infused their skins with an olive complexion that slowly faded as they fell into a light doze. The vestal virgins returned to their restrained appearances, only leers and smirks on their stone faces to give anything away.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Draco tried to remove the shackles on his wrists, but the imprint of Theo's fingerprints burned into his right one flared in response to every attempt. He finally gave up and sank onto the out-of-place, decadent bench he was chained to. His cowled guardian stood too far away to grab and seemed too wily to come close, whatever ruse Draco might come up with.

He glanced around the cave, looking at the stalactites and stalagmites more closely. One set was close enough for his chain tether to allow him to approach it. Without a glance at his guard, he got up and inspected it. It was rimed with a mineral frost, so he reached out and wiped it away, only to recoil in horror as he saw Ginny Weasley inside it, caught in what looked like mid-scream. He looked past her and realized some of the other stalagmites were filled with shadows as well, and he had to bite back a rush of bile as the information sank in.

He felt a peremptory tug on his chain and went back to his bench without a sound, his guard resuming his position just out of reach. He sat down, in shock. He began shivering as he realized he was destined for Ginny's fate.

"Ah, Grandson, I see you've met Walburga's host." 

Draco looked up into the leering face of Theo Nott and shrank back.

"Oh, well, it was inevitable, since you're sleeping with her old boyfriend." Theo laughed, a dark, insidious sound that sent shivers up and down Draco's spine, reminding him his grandfather was in control "But that's all to the good, Draco, and I cannot thank you enough for that. He'll follow wherever you are, and we are ready for him, dear boy." Theo grabbed Draco's chin and looked deep into his eyes. "Whilst I wish I'd mastered Legilimency, I can read your thoughts clear as day, boy. Your lover is no match for me and _my_ lover, and don't believe for one second that I'll make the same mistake of underestimating Harry Potter that our Dark Lord did. Half-bloods cannot defeat purebloods." He released Draco's chin, smirking when he saw finger-shaped bruises on the pale skin.

"Stealing your power will be child's play for my Walburga."

"Walburga? _Walburga Black?_ " Draco squeaked out. "You brought back that crazed old harridan? You truly are mad."

"I brought back the girl I brought to full womanhood before her marriage, Grandson. By an ancient practice, I was her first lover, and I was her lover whilst she was married. The tradition of admixture meant that pureblood families kept their magic pure and powerful, and reinforced blood ties." Abraxas paced back and forth, expounding. "It was a good tradition, until Dumbledore began whittling away at it, after Grindelwald's defeat. The Noble Houses of Black and Malfoy had the longest history of it, and took it underground, more’s the pity, but it survived long enough to bring my Walburga to me, to give her body and her magic into my keeping."

Draco shuddered at the imagery and stifled the urge to vomit as Abraxas walked toward a mound covered by a tarp. He pulled it off with a flourish, revealing a stone altar...a bloodstained stone altar. He caressed the stained stone with something approaching a lover's expression on his face. "My son was weak. His sacrifice opened the doors for me."

Draco couldn't help himself and blurted out, "How did you get Theo to do your bidding?"

"When I knew I was dying, and it wasn't by Dragon Pox—that was a lie your grandmother put about to belittle me—I began seeding the Wizarding world with artefacts that would induce an appropriate mind to begin the process of reviving me." He turned toward Draco and ran his hands lasciviously down his body. "While I would have rather had a Malfoy over a Nott, still he is a pureblood, of the Twenty-Eight Families. He was young, if both impressionable and weak-willed, and he had a reserve of power that he'd never tapped. He was perfect for my needs, and he'd found the pocket watch I sent his father when he killed his first Muggle. It was serendipitous, really. He wished to have some guidance and suddenly, I was there, guiding his hands, reviving long-forgotten blood ties to end Lucius' pitiful life, and bringing him here, where his body was used in the rest of the ritual to allow me to possess Nott's physical being." He grabbed at his clothed cock and leered at Draco. "And since the boy had physical endowments that pleased me, I brought back my best love, my Walburga, to be my consort."

Focussing on a salient point, Draco demanded, "You made Horcruxes?" He was horrified.

Abraxas chuckled, enjoying his grandson's dismay. "No, foolish boy. I told you, I wouldn't make the same mistakes the Dark Lord did. No, I only used an ancient Dark ritual to tie my spirit to this world. In effect, I made it possible for my spirit to haunt this plane of existence until I could find a host."

Draco shook his head, muttering. "Ginny Weasley had been going out with Theo...that's how you got her. But you make it sound like you've got more people—"

"Minions," Theo interrupted, "they are called minions, acolytes if you will. I used Theodore's own knowledge—he was observant, even if he didn't realize it, stupid boy—and had oh so many names at my fingertips of witches and wizards who are discontent with their lot in life. Pansy Parkinson had been groomed for you, Grandson, and she knew it; she'd been readying her body for you for a decade when you showed your weakness for Greek love. I gave her another pureblood, one that had proved his blood-worth, and she took Longbottom's whelp as her lover." He laughed harshly. "Not willingly, but I was here to help her along." He leaned forward, as if sharing a secret, and dropped his voice. "I even used Severus Snape's own Amortentia to move the plot along. And he, too, was unwilling." 

"You blackmailed him, didn't you? Held Teddy and Remus over his head? Those are the only reasons he'd go along with you," Draco shouted, suddenly incensed. He lunged toward Theo, but came up short due to his iron tether. "You black-hearted bastard! Teddy's only a baby!"

"Such language, Grandson." Abraxas merely laughed and readied the altar. "You're to be a jewel in our crown, Grandson. You should feel honoured that Walburga and I will share you as we claim your magical power. We'd thought to keep you, slipping me into your form to once again control the Malfoy holdings, but Walburga showed me there was another way, and your lover is the key."

Draco began shouting, "No! No, you mad bastard, no! Leave Harry alone!"

"Hush, Grandson. You'll see him later. Though you may not be your normal self." Abraxas laughed and laughed as Draco howled in grief and anger.

"I'll return with Walburga in two hours, Grandson. Then you'll learn what it is to be within the power of a real, pureblood Dark Lord." Abraxas turned sharply on his heel, his robes flaring out dramatically as he walked away.


	9. Preparation is not Paranoia

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Severus donned his battle robes, always shrunken and on his person, which fortuitously still fitted him well. He contacted Minerva and had her come through the Floo to transfigure Harry's dress robes into something more useful and more protective. With her help, he also triggered the message tree Harry had instituted after the war, calling friendly witches and wizards into readiness.

Poppy's Patronus passed through the wall and said in her voice, "Remus has recovered and is on the trail. He said that the spell residue was faint, but distinct enough that he could follow it. He'll be waiting for you." The Patronus dissipated in a glowing mist.

"Severus, my friend, are you certain you know what you're doing?" she asked once Harry and his Aurors were outfitted with potion bombs of Severus' and Remus' devising. They all looked at the Hogwarts headmistress and then at Severus.

"Speaking for the Aurors, this is what we do. Speaking for myself," he grinned at his old Head of House, "I've been fighting dark wizards and Dark Magic since I was a baby. What else would I do when the people I love are in danger?" He stood tall and fierce, still the boy she'd watched save the world that day at Hogwarts, and now, the man who'd do anything in his power to save it again. She dabbed surreptitiously at her eyes and nodded.

"All right then, Severus, Harry. Just send a Patronus with the trigger phrase and ye'll have more aid than ye know what do with." She folded her hands at her waist and watched stoically as Harry and Severus grabbed a Muggle men's tie and urged the Aurors to grab hold.

"I promise we'll be back in time for Sunday tea at Hogwarts, ma'am!" Harry called out before Severus triggered the Portkey keyed to Remus.

"Oh, my boys, may Merlin protect you," she whispered to herself.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Severus, being Severus, had woven a safety precaution into his tracking charms, and the group found themselves just outside of a manor house. The smell of salt and the dampness of the air seemed to indicate they were near the sea, perhaps even on one of the Channel Islands.

Harry crouched at Severus' side, wand at the ready. The other Aurors were ranged out in a line to either side, all of them surveying the area. "What do you think, Snape?" Harry asked softly.

" _Muffliato!_ " Severus hissed out. "What I think is that we're at a pureblood's family manor and the wards are down. I can't feel anything in the air and, with your affinity for the ground, you should sense the emptiness there as well."

Harry laid his empty hand palm down on the soil, a look of concentration on his face. His hand took on a golden glow that he seemed to push into the ground. They all felt the magic flowing under their feet, the tingle a pleasant rush of coolness. Then it withdrew back into Harry. "You're right, Snape. The wards are keyed to Theo Nott, but they aren't responding properly." He grinned up at Severus. "In fact, I think they're willing to play dead for us while we do what needs doing. The wards are actively searching for Theo Nott's magical signature, but they can't actually find enough of it."

"Can you tell the wards we're here to help them?" one of the Aurors asked.

Harry chuckled softly. "Already done. It seems we're welcome invaders if we can return Theo Nott to the property, and soon."

"So be it, then." Severus nodded sharply. "You take your men, Potter, and head for the house. I'll take my contingent to where Remus is, most likely captured, but we'd planned on that. We'll meet in the main gardens in back—all pureblood homes have them—in an hour. Set your watches...mark!" Everyone set their watches, pocket watches, and chronographs at Severus' order. Then he ended his muffling spell with a wave of his wand.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Harry and his group worked their way toward the house, meeting half-hearted resistance from the Tentacula in the front garden or the rock gnomes stationed along the drive. They made it to the front door and Harry waved them into hiding as he tried it. He opened it, the wyvern door knocker merely huffing at him instead of roaring out a warning. He went inside, leaving the door open behind him.

He found a portrait that looked an awful lot like George and Fred Weasley, but when he read the name plate, he saw it was a wizard called Aloysius Phineas Prewett, 1610 ~ 1708. "Wish you were a Weasley, mate. I need some inside information," Harry muttered as he turned away.

"Have a care, scion of Potter," a dry voice said behind him. Harry turned back and saw the portrait was awake and smirking at him as the subject fiddled with a jewelled fob. "I recognise my brother-in-law's get, even after all these years." He waved his fingers indicating Harry's hair. "The lustrous, dark fly-away locks, young wizard, they give you away. I also recognise you from the newspapers young Theo would share with us, Sir Harry Potter."

Harry stiffened, but the portrait beckoned him closer. Aloysius leaned forward in his frame and whispered, "The portraits are for Theo, Sir Harry. Ask any of them and they shall guide you, but beware the guardians of the spirit. They float through the halls as if they were Dementors, yet we know they are not such vile things but men drained of their own wills. They cannot be brought down save by great magicks. Forsooth, Sir Harry, by the looks of you, I am encouraged by your mettle and almost feel our Theo restored to us."

Harry bit back a pleased grin. "Thank you, Aloysius. I've nothing against Theo, and I'll try to return him as soon as possible."

"You should tell that young Prince boy that we'll help him, as well. His cousin, Arcturus Prince, is here, and wishes most fervently that he return, after Theo's salvation, for a family chat." With that, Aloyisus Phineas Prewett pointed toward a door underneath the main stairs. "That door will lead you to the evil spirit contaminating our home. May Merlin guide your spells!"

Harry nodded in response, went back to the door, and summoned the troops. They quietly and carefully walked through the hall to the door, where Harry once more scouted ahead. A portrait of a young girl looking a lot like Theo in drag silently pointed toward an iron-bound door. The Aurors set themselves to either side as Harry cast surveillance spells over the door. When he found no booby traps, he carefully opened the door, wincing at the slight squeal of metal on metal as it swung open. He went through the door, each Auror following close behind until they were all inside a brightly lit cave.

Harry almost ran forward when he saw Draco slumped dejectedly on a bench and a bloody altar off to the side. He motioned for the Aurors to take defensive positions, and none too soon, as one of the Dementor-wannabes floated from a hidden side passage, a folded cloth in its hands. It dropped the cloth by Draco's left hand. "The Master requires the Sacrifice to be clothed appropriately," it said in sepulchral tones. Draco shivered and shook his head. "You shall not disobey." The thing reached forward and began tugging at Draco's robes. "The Sacrifice must be ready for the Witching Hour." It got his over-robes off by dint of pulling Draco to his feet, but Draco fought and squirmed every second.

Harry took a soft breath in and then blew it out toward the guard. He kept his empty hand on the stone floor of the cave, drawing on the Earth magic within it. The air in the cave became an energetic breeze, pushing the cowled being away from Draco and back into the cave wall, where minerals burst out in sudden growth to trap it. Harry breathed in slowly and the breeze dissipated just as suddenly as it had begun. Harry waited for a count of ten and then nodded to the nearest Auror. They moved forward, eyes scanning in every direction as they moved toward Draco.

Just as he caught sight of Harry, Draco clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide open in wonder. When Harry was within arm's reach, he grabbed him into a hug, holding onto him for several heated seconds before Harry could lean back and look into his eyes. 

" _Legilimens!_ " Harry looked into Draco's eyes, sifting through his memories and looking for any signs that he was under Abraxas' control. When he found no signs, he relaxed against his boyfriend. " _Finite Incantatem,_ " Harry whispered against Draco's cheek. The other Aurors steadfastly ignored their leader's break in protocol, at least for a few minutes.

"Ah, Auror Potter, I think you need to see this," one of the Aurors called out. "Bit not good, sir."

Harry broke Draco's shackle with a poking flick of his wand and turned toward the cluster of Aurors gathered around the altar.

One of them was running a recording charm on the carving on one side. "Sir, if my ancient Latin is correct, this altar is used to transfer a witch or wizard's magical power to another, and the bodies are—"

"Sir, there are...there are people in the stalagmites!" another Auror cried out. "You...sir, it's Ginny Weasley!"

Harry ran to the Auror's side, gaping at Ginny's frozen expression revealed within the stone. "Draco, do you know anything about this?" Harry finally choked out.

"Abraxas Malfoy is possessing Theo Nott and his lover, Walburga Black, is within Ginny's body. He and she were going to...to share me..." Draco swallowed suddenly, "to drain my power in a...in a sex magic ritual." He shivered and Harry drew him against his side.

"That's not going to happen, lover," Harry whispered into Draco's ear. He leaned back and looked at his Aurors. "Brown, Wood, you two make a note of all the bodies in the stalagmites. Try to find vital signs. Don't do anything else to disturb the scene. Brocklehurst, Black, I want you two to make sure that guard thing is still on ice. We don't want any warning for Abraxas." They went off to their assignments. "The rest of you search this cave. I want to know all the exits and any magical measures, if any."

He turned back to Draco. "Love, I'm going to need you to playact for a bit."

"I knew I'd have to do something. We can't let the old bastard start the war all over again." Draco leaned against Harry's chest, just breathing in his comforting scent. "I won't let you down, Harry." He turned his head and kissed Harry softly.

"I know you won't, Draco. You're stronger than you think." Harry hugged him and then released him, guiding him back to the bench. "Now, I'm going to reattach the shackle, but you'll be able to break it away easily. Snape's got a plan—"

"Severus is here?" Draco interjected.

"Yeah, he and Remus had tracking charms on each other. Abraxas—I can't call him Theo, because he's not him—and his girlfriend, Walburga—and how he hooked up with her, I just don't want to know...anyway, he's not in control of the wards or the house's magic, or at least not significantly. The portraits guided us here, and I'll bet the gardens will help us when we meet there in..." he looked at his watch, a gift from Draco, "twenty minutes."

"That means something, Harry. A Wizarding home is tied by blood and family magical signature. If those are warped, the house usually has inherent magic, magic that's seeped into the very foundations, every board and every nail, which it can call up to protect itself. If the house is helping us, that means it most likely feels Theo's still alive, but not in control, and since Abraxas is a Malfoy, he's incompatible with the family magicks and has no blood ties to this home." Draco grabbed Harry's forearm suddenly. "Harry, you're related to Theo—"

"Yeah, maybe. The portrait of Aloysius Prewett said he recognised me, and that there's a relative of Snape's in there, too." Harry finished the faux chain link and had Draco test it. "Yeah, that'll hold just enough to fool Abraxas."

"Harry," Draco said urgently, "if the portrait recognised you, then you can invoke the protective spells." He shook Harry's arm as Harry looked at him uncomprehendingly. "You or Snape can call on the house to aid us in bringing back Theo. If you do that, it should drive Abraxas out, and with no host, he should truly die."

"Draco, you could be a host," Harry growled. "I won't lose you, Draco."

"You won't. He as much as said it would take that sex magic ritual to take my magic. If he can't have sex with me, he can't use me as a host." Draco held back the thought, " _At least I hope not."_

"Okay, I'll talk to Snape. Now, I've got to leave you here. Be brave, love." Harry gave Draco a quick kiss and ran out of the cave, closing the door behind the other Aurors once they were through.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~


	10. From Under the Watchful Eyes of Virgins

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

_"Bloody ham-handed bags of bones!"_

Severus smirked as he heard his lover cursing. The Aurors at his side bit back their own grins as they approached the carriage house. They heard the snorting of thestrals and the hooting of owls as they slowly entered the building. There were several cowled guards, but they were no match for Severus' incapacitating potion bombs. The Aurors lobbed them at the guards, who weren't really expecting anyone, and the possible fight was over before it could begin.

_"Damned insensate dunderheads!"_

Severus chuckled under his breath as he approached the last stall. Behind a barred door, Remus was pacing back and forth, muttering darkly under his breath. He was shirtless, which made Severus lick his lips as inappropriate lust flared. Remus was a remarkable specimen since Severus had begun making him specialty potions. While nothing would turn back the hands of time or the ravages of being a werewolf, Severus had helped reinforce Remus' supernatural healing powers and his lover was as fit as he'd ever been. Severus had to swallow a groan as he watched the long muscles in Remus' back flexing while he briskly moved from one side of the stall to another, swing his arms in frustration. A fantasy began to build in Severus' mind, a fantasy he vowed to make reality once this current trouble was seen to.

"I see I'm rubbing off on you, Remus," Severus said softly. He saw Remus stumble as he turned toward the bars. Then they were reaching for each other, heedless of the impediment between them.

Remus cupped Severus shoulders and pressed him against the stall door and its bars. "The tracking charm worked like a charm," Remus muttered against Severus' lips. They both laughed quietly as they awkwardly kissed. "Now, would you mind getting me out of here? You know I'm not happy behind bars."

" _Alohamora!_ " The lock snicked and Severus pulled the door open. Remus slipped out as the Aurors returned to Severus' side. "Anything suspicious?"

"Nothing, sir. We didn't even find any booby traps. It's as if we've been invited in."

"With the wards acting as they are, it does seem so." Severus glanced at Remus, who shivered melodramatically. Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Find me something and I'll let you borrow my wand to transfigure it," he said to Remus. The man walked to the wall and took down a leather apron and accepted Severus' wand. Severus did so enjoy Remus' leather fetish.

Remus took two minutes to transfigure the apron into a short, sleeveless battle tunic and, after returning Severus' wand, he shrugged it on. He didn't miss the gleam in Severus' eyes that promised something delightful once they—and the Wizarding world—were once more safe. "Now, none of you found my wand, did you?" Remus asked as he finished doing up the metal clasps.

"No, Mr. Lupin, but you two should see this." The Auror led everyone to the tack room. "I found piles of clothing and personal items, but no wands. When I ran the standard spells, the owners were identified as Ginevra Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini...and Theodore Nott."

"Theo Nott's the one that's under suspicion," Remus growled and the Aurors took a nervous step back before stiffening their resolve. "If he's under Imperius, the wards would be active, and I haven't once felt them while I've been here."

"Harry said the same. Seems that Theo's not in control of the house and grounds anymore, and whoever is guiding him isn't completely in control, either." Severus looked around the carriage house, noticing everything. "These stalls are maintained, and I don't think by the misguided guards, so where are the house-elves and retainers of the property? We haven't found anything leading to them, have we?" The Aurors shook their heads.

"Sir, I found something outside," an Auror said breathlessly. "I was checking the exits when a path outside began to glow."

Severus indicated they should follow the Auror, but not before making certain the cowled beings were securely bound. "Send off a Patronus, would you, to Minister Shacklebolt? Tell him to send more Aurors to our location. You _do_ know how to affix a location code, don't you?" When the Auror mutely nodded, Severus gestured for Remus to precede him as the other Aurors led the way to the glowing path.

"Rage before beauty?" Remus quipped. He posed a bit for Severus' appreciative eyes.

"No." Severus let his leer show for an instant. "I just enjoy having you walk in front of me when we go to battle." Then it changed to a sharp-toothed grin. "And, even without a wand, you are a fierce opponent."

"Ta for that, Severus." Remus waggled his arse for a few steps and then walked quickly to catch up with the Aurors.

When they all stood at the head of the glowing path, Remus once again borrowed Severus' wand and cast several defence spells. None of them showed ill intent, so Remus handed back his lover's wand and began striding down the path, following the glow toward the main gardens—which were just as Severus had imagined.

There were vicious Venus Flytraps, which were purring as Remus stalked past them, and mandrake roots under protective glass, and even Snapping Dragons that refrained from spitting fireballs at the group. Severus fairly itched to collect samples, and made himself a promise to get Theo's permission once they'd set everything to rights. In fact, all the deadliest of the plants seemed to leaving a clear way for them; even the Venomous Tentacula was conspicuously polite as it kept its viny tentacles to itself.

The glowing path ended just before a ring of sparkling white gravel. It encircled a Greek Revival folly with vestal virgins. As they watched, they saw the stone virgins shrugging off their togas or lifting them up to touch themselves. The male Aurors licked their lips and blushed while the sole female—a Bones cousin—rolled her eyes and surveyed the scene. Severus cast a surreptitious chilling hex on the dolts and smirked tightly while they blinked and flushed in mortification as they returned to awareness.

Remus crowded against Severus' back and whispered into his ear, "Vestal virgins like those only move in the presence of passionate love-making."

Severus turned his head just enough to tease Remus as he spoke, his lips close enough to feel the heat radiating from Remus' skin. "Would we make them move?"

"We'll find out when this all over, but knowing us we'd make them dance." Remus put a hand on Severus' and squeezed gently. "Now, pay attention, Severus, and do me a favour. Send that Extendable Ear I know you have in your hidden pocket toward the folly. We need to hear who's in there."

"Is that wise?" Severus dug out the useful Weasley Wheeze, but didn't activate it. 

"The folly's magic is turned inward, whatever the vestal virgins are doing. They're only the outward sign of powerful sex magic and can't do anything but perform." Remus nudged Severus' hand and then the Extendable Ear's umbilical cord was slithering across the gravel ring.

Everyone clustered around the earpiece, colouring and fidgeting as the sounds of heated pleas and flesh slapping against flesh came across. Then there were pleasured cries, and heavy sighs. A few minutes later, there was the sound of bodies rearranging themselves, and hushed conversation. The Ear twitched as it stretched toward the voices.

"...Walburga, simply marvellous." The voice was Theo Nott's, but it sounded heavier, gravelly.

"But of course, Abraxas, my love, you taught me so well." The woman's voice was light, and more than one Auror mouthed _Ginny Weasley_. "These three times in the temple should have recharged the altar by now."

"We need seven orgasms, my sweet, or we'll lose Draco's magical essence before we've even begun, and he'll be like the others." Muffled moaning had everyone squirming, even Auror Bones. "When you touch me like that, my dear, I cannot fathom why old Black didn't give you more children."

The woman laughed throatily. "He was not you, my lord." The sound of sucking punctuated each word. "He was not so masterful or so firm in his control. When I told him I was returning to my first bedding partner, he should have thrown me down on the floor and ravaged me, but no, he allowed me to cuckold him with you. For that, I would not bear him any more sons." There was a long, drawn-out groan from the man. "But now that I have this new body, I would bear a legion of sons to carry on your work, Abraxas. So, give them to me, fill me," her voice fell lower, "fuck me like a whore, Master."

Several Aurors gulped and Remus even readjusted his member as Severus recalled the Extendable Ear. "Well, that's more than enough to be going on, don't you all think?" Severus caught the each of the Aurors’ eyes, his stern visage seeming to shake their minds out of the gutter. The gravel behind them ground together as someone approached their position. Remus was moving to cover Severus' back as Harry and his group of Aurors crouched down.

"See you've found Abraxas Malfoy and Walburga Black." Harry's words fell like a bomb, shocking everyone.

"I knew Walburga was the name of Sirius' mum, but I never..." Remus looked slightly green as words failed him. Severus patted his shoulder.

"How on Earth did Abraxas Malfoy come back to life to possess Theo Nott?" Severus asked, ignoring what they'd just heard.

Harry flushed and looked uncomfortable. "I looked into Draco's mind when we found him. He's not under any sort of mind control but, while I was looking, I heard Abraxas boasting to Draco about how he'd used Dark Magic to tie himself to an object and how the magic found him a host." Harry's embarrassment gave way to anger. "It's not a Horcrux, but it's damned near close enough."

"You said you found Draco, so where is he?" Severus shared a calculated look with Remus when Harry avoided their eyes. "Did you leave him alone, Potter?" Severus demanded.

Harry held out his hands. "I had to. It's almost the Witching Hour, and those two are going to go to the cave where they're holding Draco. They're supposed to hold a sex magic ritual to share Draco's magical power, but I had a word with the wards, if you can call it that." He brushed some gravel away from the soil and placed his palm flat against the revealed soil. A feeling of warmth and welcome seemed to flow into everyone, from the ground up. "The property is watching out for Draco right now, and he's ready in case Abraxas and Walburga make it to the cave."

Remus drew a shaky breath. "Well, we've got half an hour to go, and those two have to have sex again and again until they've got seven orgasms under the watchful eyes of the vestal virgins, from what I've gathered."

"I had one of the Aurors send for reinforcements, Potter, just in case." Severus indicated the Auror in question with a twitch of his chin. "You didn't happen to find a cache of wands, did you, while you were searching?" Harry signalled a negative and Remus just huffed at Severus' side. "Well, we can sit here being voyeurs, or we can scour the grounds."

"I'm going to leave Aurors Brocklehurst and Bones here on watch." Harry kept his hand against the ground, as if he were letting the house know the plan as well. "The rest of us will go to the house and, using the portraits, we can search for the wands and any other witches or wizards that might be held."

Severus handed over the Extendable Ear, but smirked when both female Aurors pulled out their own. "Well done," he said softly as he followed the others to the house.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Severus and Remus watched the Aurors searching, sharing a speaking look as Harry corrected some of the Aurors' techniques. Even the portrait of Aloysius Phineas Prewett was flitting from painting to painting and dropping acerbic but educational comments. Fifteen minutes later, they'd uncovered the hiding place for a bundle of wands. Remus held his hand over it, his magic searching for his wand. He gave a barely heard whoop when he found it, making Harry and Severus smile.

Remus looked at Harry. "Now that I'm armed again, what's the plan? The only time I saw an exorcism, the witch doing it had to rely on her assistants invoking their Patronuses."

"Severus knows what it is, and he'll share it with you via Legilimency. It translates much better that way than me telling you." Harry's eyes flickered between his Aurors as they searched some more.

Aloysius cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "The spirits are moving this way, Sir Harry. I implore you to make haste and depart." Harry thanked him and hustled everyone down to the cave and into a small, dusty chamber they'd found earlier. In good time, too, as Theo led Ginevra into the cave minutes later.

"Behold, my dearest one! Draco's power is sweet, Walburga, almost innocent, which is awful to consider, as he should be steeped in the Dark Arts." Abraxas' voice came out of Theo, deeper and darker than Theo's own. There was no confusing now who was in charge of Theo's body. "But, with your aid, we shall corrupt him to our own purpose and take all that unused power for ourselves," he put a hand on Ginevra's stomach, "and our progeny."

"Yes, my lord, our children shall use his power, the filthy Mudblood-lover." The voice that came out of Ginny's mouth was harsh, strident, and familiar to anyone that had ever been screeched at by the owner's portrait in No. 12 Grimmauld Place. "We shall use him to reclaim our proper places in the world." She pulled Abraxas to her and kissed him filthily.

Harry almost vibrated with disgust as he looked at the two. He could feel the Nott property's magic recoiling from them even as Abraxas reached out to 'feel' if there was any disturbance on the grounds while he was so occupied. When no hint of danger came back to him, Abraxas lengthened their kiss into an obscene groping session that had Draco dramatically bemoaning the fact he wasn't blind.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, get a bloody room!" Draco said in a snide tone of voice. "If I'm to be fucked for my magic, at least make certain I don't have to see you two pervs molesting each other before then." He turned away from Abraxas and Walburga and climbed over the bench to give them his back.

Abraxas laughed as he pulled away from his lover and snapped his fingers. Hidden sconces in the cave flared to life and the very air grew still. The bloody stone altar seemed to suck whatever light there now was into it. Since Draco was facing it, he could see runes appearing on the side closest to him. Not his best Hogwarts subject, but not his worst, he concentrated on translating them as the sound of Abraxas' boots and Walburga's slippers on the stone floor came closer.

Two of the cowled figures—that should have been locked away—suddenly burst through a hidden door and glided into the cavern, shrieking. Draco broke his faux chain length and ran toward the altar. Abraxas and Walburga had their wands in their hands and were casting hexes all around them without having any visible targets. Luckily, Draco made it to the altar and was behind it when a cutting hex exploded against it.

"Patronuses, first wave!" Harry shouted. The walls echoed with cries of _“Expecto Patronum”_ and the cave was lit with Harry's stag, Severus' doe, Remus' changed one of a giant bat, a salmon, two hares, a kneazle, a squid, and more. 

While the Patronuses circled around the two guards and Abraxas and Walburga, Severus cast a Notice-Me-Not upon himself and worked his way around the room to come up behind the altar. When he touched Draco's shoulder, he had to duck aside as Draco swung wildly. "Have a care, young Malfoy. I'm here to help," he groused.

"Yeah...ah, yes," Draco muttered as he turned back toward the altar. "You should really learn how to sneak up on someone with some noise, Severus." Draco peeked over the altar and came back down precipitously when a familiar sickly green spell impacted the other side. "And you should have brought me a wand, too."

Severus pressed a wand into Draco's hand with a muffled laugh. "I found it when Remus recovered his. So, you're welcome." He fell to his stomach and crawled to peer around the base of the altar. He moved back and onto his knees. "It seems more of those damned minions," he paused as Draco snorted, "are coming out of the woodwork."

"He calls them minions. He should have kidnapped you," Draco whispered to himself. He felt Severus' bony finger drilling into his side and huffed. "All right, all right. Did you happen to see the runes revealing themselves on the other side? When the first hex hit the altar, it drew in the power and they were visible." Draco clutched his wand tightly as he waited for Severus to acknowledge his question.

Gentle fingers turned Draco's head toward Severus. They were both kneeling now and of a height. " _Legilimens!_ " Severus let Draco's mind guide him to the recent memory of the runes and, having a greater knowledge of them, he recognized them as Old Futhark, and that it was a recipe! " _Finite Incantatem._ " He almost recoiled from Draco, but his training made him slowly withdraw from Draco's mind so as not to leave any damage in his wake. It had been only two minutes, but Severus was shaking with the urge to blow up Abraxas, Walburga, and the damned bloody _bloody_ stone altar.

"Well? Did you see the message?" Draco demanded urgently. The sounds of magical battle were getting louder and the spells were getting more basic, and more brutal. Draco risked another look over the altar and sent off his own Patronus, this one catching Walburga in the ribs and pulling her spirit from Ginny's body for few seconds. That was all it took for Harry's stag and Remus' giant bat to do the same, over and over again, distracting Abraxas and his minions.

"It's an ancient Dark ritual, older than our magic," Severus ground out. "It calls for the blood of sons and virgins to be shed upon it so that spirits—dark, malevolent spirits—can take up residence in those sacrifices. The runes tell how many and what kind of sacrifice will bring back which demon." Severus grabbed Draco's arm in a painful grip. "Abraxas made a deal with the devil," he hissed. "The sacrifice, your sacrifice, would allow a demon into your body while Abraxas and Walburga make themselves minor gods."

"Well, I am fucking sick and tired of being the key for Dark magic," Draco hissed back. He popped up and renewed his Patronus and aimed it toward a screaming Walburga once again before ducking back down. "I won't have it, Severus. I won't!"

Severus conjured his Patronus and gave it a message for Harry: "Potter, concentrate your attack on Walburga. The Witching Hour is almost here, and without her, Abraxas can't finish his ritual." He sent it off with a nod and reached into his battle robes. "Now to add some confusion to this fight." He pulled out a handful of Dungbombs. "Here, throw these toward Abraxas. The unexpectedness can only help us."

The flames of the sconces seemed to burn lower as they fought, the cave growing colder, and the air grew thick with Dungbomb smoke. A vibration in the floor of the cave began to buzz in Severus' knees and he fought to stay where he was. Something was coming from beneath their feet, something quite powerful and quite angry.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Remus pushed Harry out the way of one of the cowl-wearing guards as it lunged toward him. The thing's wand had exploded when one of the Patronuses had bitten it—Remus thought it might have been Draco's ferret, but he wasn't certain. He shouted, " _Levicorpus!_ " at it and directed its trajectory toward Abraxas and Walburga.

As the fight wore on, Theo and Ginny's features became older, the skin and bones seeming to stretch until Remus could recognize Walburga Black easily. The hard lines and aquiline features of Abraxas were most evident when he howled and cast Avada Kedavra toward Harry and the Aurors clustered around him. A concerted “ _Protego!_ ” from Harry, the Aurors, and Remus deflected it toward the altar, where it seemed to be absorbed. Remus kept glancing at the stone atrocity, hoping Severus and Draco were doing all right.

When Severus' doe galloped to them, Remus heaved a silent sigh of relief. Then he heard the message and sent his giant bat directly at Walburga, taking a vicious pleasure in hearing her scream while hoping Ginny's soul wouldn't bear the damage.

"Harry, we've got to bring one of them down, and soon. I can feel something, in my bones. Something is coming and it's not good," Remus said breathlessly as he dodged another grasping, wandless minion.

"I can feel it. The property is trying to consolidate its power and keep it back, whatever it is." Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and wiped his sweating brow. "What the hell is keeping the others?" he muttered. " _Levicorpus!_ " Another minion went flying toward Abraxas and Walburga, this one knocking Walburga away from Abraxas' side. "Patronuses, second wave, _now!_ " he shouted.

Abraxas threw a vicious Cutting Hex toward Harry. His Shield Charm only caught part of it, but Remus leapt forward and between Harry and it. He bit back a pained howl when it met his leg, but he waved off Harry's concern for the moment. "Don't worry, Harry: werewolf, remember? You just do your people-saving thing and then you tell me off for saving your skin. _Relashio!_ "

Harry nodded grimly as he noticed Walburga wasn't within touching distance of Abraxas anymore. She was duelling with one Auror while two minions scrambled around her, trying to shield her. He noticed the change in Ginny's features and bit his lip. Then, being who he was, he stood up and walked right into the midst of the battle.

Abraxas was so surprised, he shot his Binding Hex off to the side. "Come to surrender, boy?" he shouted.

Harry gracefully knelt down and put both hands on the stone floor, his wand pressed against it. He looked up at Abraxas, noting where everyone was, and breathing deep. "You stole lives you had no business touching, old man," Harry growled out. "You took what doesn't belong to you, with the aid of something old and foul." The stone floor began to heave and crack, Harry's hands glowing softly. "The House of Nott would like its master back." A fissure opened up before Abraxas and he stumbled back a step. An amorphous thing slowly oozed out of it, moving inexorably toward him. "The House of Prewett wants its daughter back." Another form, this one faintly pink, oozed up and flowed toward Walburga, still being attacked by a flock of Patronuses. More cracks appeared, opening up the stalagmites and showing everyone their horrible contents. 

Harry's hands were red where they were in contact with the stone floor. He began listing other houses—Parkinson, Longbottom, Greengrass, Goyle, Yaxley—and things oozed out of other fissures. Soon Abraxas was screaming as his spells showed no effect on the roiling mass surrounding him. He reached toward Walburga, but she was being engulfed by the pink tide. The minions were dropping like flies, or marionettes whose strings had been cut. As the combined mass of forms slowly climbed his legs, Abraxas began shouting. "You cannot defeat me, boy! I will return, stronger than ever!"

A hole opened between Abraxas and the altar, and a wave of darkness shot through with cold fire rose up and formed into a pillar. "The time is at hand, mortal," a thunderous voice cried out. "I feel no sacrifice. I find no host." The pillar leaned toward Abraxas, who began whimpering in fear, the mass now seething around his chest. "Our bargain is at an end, mortal. You and yours are mine!" Tendrils of darkness flowed out of the pillar and around Abraxas' and Walburga's throats. They yanked once and then the sprits were visible to everyone, suspended within that malevolent hold. "I have no use for the others," it cried out as it collapsed in on itself, pulling Abraxas and Walburga's spirits—and those of some of the minions—into the hole. A deep rumble shook everyone off their feet and the roof of the cave over the hole collapsed into it, sealing it. The altar seemed to melt from the inside until there was nothing but a smooth lump of rock.

In the distance, a waterfall, once frozen in place, began flowing again, the rushing water cleansing the area of the foul magicks and throwing up a fine mist that freshened the air. They all drew in deep breaths as the group tended to its injured.

_"Harry! Aurors! Oi, Harry, give a shout!_

Picking himself up, Harry laughed tiredly. "Reinforcements are here."

Severus stood up, an arm around Draco. "Yes, Ronald is fashionably late as usual."

Remus began casting a diagnostic spell on his own wounds. "Well, what do you expect? They knew we had Harry and you on our side. Heroes rule, you know?" He nearly bit his tongue as the diagnostic spell dug deep into the muscle, tracing the spell damage. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, Severus? I think a trip to Poppy's cottage is in order."

Severus watched Harry checking over Draco and looked away when that turned into a snogging session. He saw the energy forms encapsulating Theo and Ginny slowly flow away to the fissures from where they'd risen. He cast his own probing spells, and a quick glance at the stalagmite that had housed Ginny's form earlier—it was empty; the others were also vacant. The recently possessed twosome crumpled to the floor, but a quick Levicorpus caught them, and Severus laid them gently nearby.

"Before we go, Remus, I'll tend to these unfortunates." Severus indicated Theo and Ginny. As he gained consciousness, Theo reached out blindly and found Ginny's hand, and Severus smiled tightly at the sight. He strode forward and knelt at Theo's side. "Now, Mr. Nott, you'll tell me if this hurts..." He began gently touching Theo's shocked face.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~


	11. When All's Said and Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all the intrepid and determined readers who've stopped by and given a look and even a kudo. Thank you all for coming along on the journey.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Once mediwizards and other Aurors appeared on the scene, Severus and Remus were separated from Draco and conducted to Auror headquarters. Unfortunately, once there, they had to wait for their statements to be taken, and after four hours and several Auror interviewers who were _not_ Harry Potter or Ron Weasley, Severus had had enough. "Auror Dimwitty—"

"It's Dinthwaite, sir." The Auror attempted to look fierce, which only made Severus wonder where they'd gotten the latest batch of recruits. Then the twit opened his mouth again.

Severus waved the interruption away with a muted snarl, which served to make the twit shut his mouth with a clack of teeth meeting. "Dimwitty, Dinthwaite, whatever. I have already given my statement to Auror Potter and to several of his team. You have my name, business and home addresses, so you know where I will be. Now, my husband was a victim of Abraxas Malfoy and as a werewolf, he needs to be monitored for any delayed symptoms." Severus crossed his arms over his chest and scowled down into Dimwit's glazing eyes. "With that in mind, will you let me go or do I have to invoke Minister Shacklebolt's presence since Auror Potter's name seems to only make you flush with adoration?"

Slightly mollified, Severus stalked past the now sputtering Auror with a superior sniff. He made ten strides out of the confining interrogation room he'd been shown to after they'd been removed from Theo's property before he ran into Remus. Or rather, he ran into a group of Aurors hanging on Remus' every word as he described the actions that had led to the banishment of Abraxas and Walburga's spirits.

_"...and then Severus sent a sizzling hex that really set-up the endgame."_

"And now Severus is going to take his prize home, if you ladies and gentlemen don't mind?" 

The crowd dispersed quickly as the words cut through their haze of admiration, although one or two cast appreciative glances at both Severus and Remus as they departed. Then, Severus was standing at Remus' side, silently admiring the transfigured leather Remus was still wearing. When Remus smiled at him, Severus flushed—much like Dimwit, but for more attainable reasons. 

"I knew I could count on you to find me, Severus," Remus said huskily. "Shall we go now? Or would you like to pick-up some take-away at the Chinese place in London?" Severus nodded with a small smile on his thin lips, the smile growing wider when Remus dragged him swifly toward one of the Floos.

Finally, six hours after the events at Theo Nott's, safe in their home, Severus collapsed into Remus' arms. They stood by the fireplace, the green flames slowly dying away as Severus breathed in Remus' clean, robust, _healthy_ scent. "I missed you dreadfully, wolf," Severus mumbled against his lover's neck.

"You do get soppy when you're fed and watered, don't you?" Remus' chuckle vibrated into Severus' chest as he turned them toward their bedroom. "Come with me, lover, and I'll soothe you back to vigorous health." He manoeuvred Severus through the door with a well-timed kiss and a spin, which set the two of them on a collision course with their turned-down bed. They landed on it, laughing.

Remus rolled Severus over and looked down at his smiling face, watching the familiar warmth heat up into a banked blaze as he felt Severus' hands clutch as his hips, rolling his own under Remus in a silent plea. He leaned down to kiss Severus' slightly chapped lips, sighing as he pulled himself away so he could reach his wand and banish their clothes to the hamper in the corner of the bedroom. Once they were skin to skin Remus pressed himself down against Severus, a sexy growl parting his lips before he began placing sucking kisses down Severus' long throat and across his chest.

Severus soaked up the attention, his hands flexing against Remus' arms and back as he moved down Severus' body. Severus' hips thrust up as Remus nipped and licked Severus' stomach. "Tease," Severus groaned. "I want your mouth, Remus." He thrust up again, this time against Remus' descending lips, his glans nudging at them until Remus parted them to suckle it. "Yes...oh, yesss..."

Remus applied himself assiduously to mapping each dip and vein of Severus' cock, pulling gasps and quavering words from Severus whenever he drew in the man's glans. Soon he was deep-throating Severus, one hand fondling his heavy bollocks while the other moved from one nipple to the other to tweak and twist. With a stuttering 'Remus, oh, Remus', Severus came down Remus' willing throat. Remus swallowed what he could, pulling off slowly to chase the remains of Severus' orgasm, licking Severus clean before grabbing his wand for a gentle Scourgify.

Severus roused himself when Remus crawled up to flop at his side. "Did you...?" He waved a languid hand toward Remus' waist.

"Don't worry about me, Severus." Remus pressed a lazy kiss to the corner of Severus' lips. "Nature took care of me." He pulled Severus' hand down to his flaccid cock. "Now both of us can sleep."

Severus hummed as he sleepily grasped Remus' hip after a soft pet of his cock. Remus laughed lightly and found his wand under his back and used it to drag up the covers and snuggle him and his lover under their warm weight.

~ * ~ * ~ oOo ~ * ~ * ~

Twenty-four hours after saving the Wizarding World once more, Severus and Remus sat at a table in the back room of the Three Broomsticks. Their heads were bent toward each other as they spoke in low tones. Rosmerta bumped the door from the kitchen with her hip as she brought a tray loaded with steaming cups of something hot and spicy. She laid out enough cups for eight, ignoring Severus and Remus for the time being.

"Severus! Well done, old man!" Kingsley strode into the room, a toothy smile lightening his features. He pulled Severus up from his seat before he said a word and squashed him in a bear hug. Severus would deny to his dying day that he squawked, but Remus and Narcissa, who followed Kingsley at a more sedate pace, were always more than willing to share their happy memories of that bear hug.

Remus tapped Kingsley on the shoulder with a laugh. "I think you may have broken him, Kings. He's turning puce." 

Kingsley's booming laugh caused Severus to wince—it was directly into his left ear—as he pounded none too gently on Kingsley's shoulders as well. "Oh, if I must." He set Severus on his feet, but kept a firm hand on his forearms as he wavered a bit. "You sent the potion antidotes, then?" When Severus nodded, Kingsley looked more relieved and released him.

"Severus, my dear, you are a true friend." Narcissa glided up and kissed his flushed cheek before carefully turning him and guiding him back to his seat. She kissed Remus' cheek as well, making him blush and stammer like a schoolboy.

Narcissa seated herself and began chatting with Remus, comparing several ways to remove boggarts from cupboards as opposed to closets, while Severus pulled himself together with a swig from one of the steaming cups. When smoke blew out of his ears, he was heard to mutter, "Laced the wassail with Pepperup Potion, the wench."

Next to arrive, Harry and Draco practically tumbled through the door in their hurry. Harry was still trying to remove his scarf while Draco was dragged along behind him. "Hello, hello! We'd have been here sooner, but Teddy just had to have Draco read him _another_ bedtime story." 

The tips of Draco's ears turned pink, but he laughed. "It was a wonderful honour, Harry." He went to his mother and raised her hand to kiss her knuckles and then her cheek. "Hello, Mother. I'm sorry I didn't come home last night, but Harry was absolutely feral about letting me out of his sight." Now it was Harry's turn to blush, and it was more than the tips of _his_ ears that turned fiery red.

Last, but not least, Theo Nott and Ginny Weasley stepped into the back room together. Ginny was in front, ever fearless, but Theo was close behind her. They stood quietly until everyone turned toward them. 

Harry looked to Severus, who nodded, and then he strode forward to pull Ginny into a welcoming hug. "I'm so glad you're feeling well enough to stop by," he said as he stepped back. He stuck out his hand and shook Theo's vigorously, a burbling laugh on his lips. "Glad to see you're joining the family, Cousin Theo."

Theo just blinked. "Ah, cousin?" he asked after a beat.

"You and I need to have a chat with Aloysius Phineas Prewett, but we'll do that later." Harry led them to the table that had been surreptitiously expanding so everyone had some elbow room. "Grab a seat." Harry sat at Draco's left, just far enough from Severus' swatting hand.

Soon, Rosemerta was back with heavy crocks filled with bubbling cheesy French onion soup and hearty rustic bread slices and fresh butter as the first course. While she brought in another tray, she looked over at the lively group and shook her head. _In all my born days, I never thought I'd see a hero, a saviour, a minister, a werewolf, and their mates sitting around telling tall tales,_ she thought. As they ate and laughed, she smiled, feeling a bit lighter as the future looked that much brighter.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated._  


**Author's Note:**

> B | I | N | G | O  
> ---|---|---|---|---  
> ~~Game~~ |  ~~Diagon Alley~~ |  ~~House-Elf~~ |  ~~Bezoar~~ |  ~~Relashio~~  
> ~~The Three Broomsticks~~ |  ~~Amortensia~~ |  ~~Cave~~ |  ~~Thief~~ |  ~~Carriage~~  
> ~~Waterfall~~ |  Prank  |  ~~CREATOR'S  
>  CHOICE - Dark Magic~~ |  ~~Legend~~ |  Joke   
> ~~Portkey~~ |  ~~Veritaserum~~ |  Patented Daydream Charm  |  ~~Imperio~~ |  ~~Levicorpus~~  
> ~~Hall of Prophecy~~ |  ~~Thestral~~ |  ~~Balcony~~ |  ~~Moon~~ |  ~~Danger~~  
>   
> This fic was written in response to a mixed table created from the Round Two Magic and Muggle prompt tables at LJ comm HP_Goldenage. It is complete, but is being posted once a week until it reaches its conclusion. As of this posting, the full chapter count has not been determined.


End file.
